Los vampiros no se enamoran…o ¿quizás sí?
by hanna19
Summary: Quien dice que los vampiros no pueden enamorarse, ¿sera verdad? o ¿solamente sera una excusa para decir que no pueden amara a alguien por miedo? Esta demas decir que los presonajes no me perteneces sino a sus respectivos creadores
1. Chapter 1

Los vampiros no se enamoran….o ¿quizás sí?

Capítulo 1: Razones para no enamorarse:

Existen miles de razones para que alguien diga que no quiere estar enamorado, desde las más ingeniosa hasta la más tonta u obvia, pero que pasaría si esas razones la tiene que dar un ser sobrenatural con un poco más de mil años de edad, quizás tenga muchas razones acertadas o quizás solamente tendría excusas para no admitir que se había enamorado perdidamente de alguien muy importante para este. Ese dilema lo tenía precisamente nada más ni nada menos Marceline la reina vampiro, que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de quien hasta ahora era su mejor amigo, Finn el Humano, y ahora no sabía cómo actuar, si seguir siendo su amiga a pesar de que doliera o arriesgarse y confesar sus sentimientos al chico, una decisión difícil en verdad, pero había algo más que inquietaba a la inmortal, algo que se presentaba como un problema aún más grande que el anterior, y se trataba de que si era correcto que una vampiresa y demonio como ella tuviera una relación de esa magnitud con el humano de cabello rubio, ya que si lo pensaba bien tenía más puntos negativos que positivos.

Y en ese preciso instante se encontraba dicha mujer debatiendo internamente su dilema en su casa, de la que no había salido en todo el día. La peli negra se encontraba en su habitación, continuando con su discusión interna que la tenía a mal traer:

Marceline: haaa mierda ¿porque tiene que pasarme esto a mí? – Preguntaba la mujer que se la notaba fastidiada – además es algo tan estúpido como "estar enamorada", hasta la misma palabra me molesta, es demasiado cursi para mí.

Hubo un pequeño silencio para intentar acomodar las ideas de la peli negra, que se encontraban revueltas en su cabeza y no la dejaban pensar con claridad:

Marceline: mmm pero…. ¿y si en realidad no estoy enamorada?, porque tal vez solo me guste y eso no quiere decir que lo ame ni nada por el estilo, tal vez yo estoy confundiendo todo – se decía a sí misma la vampiresa, pero no se la notaba muy convencida en sus palabras, ya que internamente sabía que nada de lo que decía era cierto, de que no solo le gustaba ese chico de ojos azules, sino que cada vez que lo veía una sonrisa nerviosa se formaba en sus labios y su felicidad al pasar tiempo con él era incomparable a cualquier cosa que la hacía feliz, además de que podría jurar que sentía que su corazón, que había muerto hace tiempo, volvía a latir. Todas esas señales solo podían llevar a una conclusión, que la chica más rebelde, intrépida y orgullosa de todo Ooo, estaba enamorada del joven a que todos conocían como Finn, pero ella no lo admitiría, ya sea por orgullo o por miedo.

Ya un poco cansada de todo este dilema que giraba en torno al héroe, se tumbó en su cama boca arriba, mirando al techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo en un intento de calmar su mente que era un caos en esos momentos, pero lo único que logro fue recordar la conversación que había tenido con la dulce princesa unos días antes:

Marceline: haaa diablos, ni siquiera entiendo porque fue a hablar con la princesita caprichosa, si lo único que logro fue fastidiarme más – bufo la mujer al recordar esa conversación.

_Flashback_

_Era un día como cualquier otro en las tierras de Ooo, nada parecía fuera de lo común y el clima se presentaba para un agradable día. En castillo perteneciente a la gobernante del dulce reino, se encontraba esta con la peli negra "charlando" sobre el tema que aquejaba a la vampira, pero más que charla parecía una discusión que no tenía fin próximo._

_Dulce princesa: porque no admites de una vez Marceline, antes de seguir haciendo un drama de esto, estas enamorada, acéptalo – le decía la peli rosa que estaba de espaldas a esta, en su laboratorio realizando un de sus tantos experimentos – además nadie se muere por estar enamorado, es normal sentirse así – dijo con voz tranquila, restándole importancia al problema._

_Marceline: ¡que acaso no lo entiendes rosadita!, yo no estoy enamorada – le dijo irritada la mujer por la actitud de la princesa – a mí no me gusta ese tonto humano y nunca me gustara – decía cruzada de brazos, mirando hacia un costado y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas._

_Dulce princesa: ¡no tu eres la que no entiende Marceline!, eres demasiado orgullosa y terca para entender, ya te dije no tiene nada de malo….o es que acaso tienes alguna razón para decirme que el estar enamorado está mal – dijo la princesa con aires de grandeza, porque sabía que la inmortal no tendría ninguna razón o argumento válido para responder._

_Marceline: ¡claro que la tengo y puedo asegurarte que son más de una! – le replico esta de forma impulsiva._

_Dulce princesa: ¿ha si? Bien te escucho – le contesto la peli rosa con sarcasmo, mirando ahora fijamente a los ojos de la vampiresa._

_Marceline: b-bueno….yo – balbuceaba la mujer, nerviosa porque no sabía que contestar, a lo que la gobernante sonrió de lado con sorna, al ver eso gesto hizo que la vampiresa se fastidiara aún más y respondió con seguridad en sus palabras – bueno para empezar, no quiero volver a estar al lado de un idiota que me haga daño._

_Dulce princesa: el hecho de que tú ex haya sido un gran estúpido que no le importabas no quiere decir que esta vez sea igual – decía con total tranquilidad la princesa, al momento que agregaba – además sabes que finn no es así, él es algo inocente aun pero no te haría lo mismo que te hizo el tonto de ash, él puede llegar a ser muy tierno cuando quiere. _

_Marceline: haaa lo se….lo sé – dijo resignada, para luego suspirar y continuar – pero además de eso, no sé si con "tu gran inteligencia" te hayas dado cuenta que somos demasiado diferentes._

_Dulce princesa: tú y tu sarcasmo nunca falta verdad – dijo molesta ante el comentario, para luego volver al tema principal – pero a que te refieres con diferentes, ósea si te refieres a razas la entiendo pero tal vez no sea solamente eso ¿ verdad? – pregunto con intrigada a la mujer de ojos rojos, que por su mirada se la notaba triste._

_Marceline: a lo que me refiero es que….yo solo lo corrompería, él tiene un corazón y alma puras, es un ser puro…en cambio yo…bueno ya sabes, los demonios no se caracterizan por ser de corazones puros, sino por ser criaturas corrompidas por la oscuridad…y no quiero quitarle esa pureza que tiene, no quiero lastimarlo – dijo angustiada con la mirada baja._

_Dulce princesa: tú sabes que eso no es del todo cierto – le dijo la peli rosa de manera confortante, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro – no eres malvada Marceline, que seas hija de un demonio no te convierte en uno – "sé que me arrepentiré luego" se dijo mentalmente para agregar- eres una buena persona Marceline, yo lo sé, a pesar de todas tus estúpidas bromas y tus sarcasmos, sé que eres alguien de confianza y siempre estas cuando te necesitan – termino de hablar para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa de confianza._

_Marceline: gracias, al final no eres tan inútil como creía Bonnibel – dijo con un pequeño dejo de ironía en su voz, que no duro mucho porque luego prosiguió con un poco de tristeza – pero por desgracia eso no es todo….y si el continua viéndome como su mejor amiga y nunca llegue a algo más, además si llegara a tener algo con él, de alguna forma no funcionaría porque…él es un mortal, algún día morirá y yo…no soportaría volver a perder a alguien que quiero demasiado, ya he tenido demasiadas perdidas en mi inmortal vida y no quiero agregar una más a la colección….y menos si se trata de el – dijo estas últimas palabras con gran tristeza._

_Dulce princesa: bueno en primera creo que te estas adelantando mucho a los hechos porque, por si no lo sabias, finn y la princesa flama terminaron hace algún tiempo, quien sabe ahora que esta solo tal vez empiece a verte como más que una simple amiga, todo puede pasar – dijo la gobernante para darle ánimos a la peli negra – pero solo puedo decirte algo para todo lo que me dijiste….si hasta los seres sin corazón o más desalmados son capaces de amar, porque no podría un demonio o vampiro, creo que hasta los "monstruos" son capaces de sentir amor o aprecio por alguien._

_Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos chicas, para que luego la vampiresa hablara:_

_Marceline: ja y pensar que me hago tanto problema por un niño tonto._

_Dulce princesa: finn ya no es un niño Marceline, tiene casi 19 años, ya no es el niñito tonto que conocimos antes…..pero si es verdad te haces demasiado problema con esto, mira que tan desesperada estas que ahora yo tengo que solucionar tus problemas existenciales – dijo la peli rosa con un tono irónico y una sonrisa divertida._

_Marceline: haaa ya cállate rosadita, por fin que sirves para algo – dijo la peli negra fastidiada por su comentario y un poco avergonzada por saber internamente que la princesa tenía la razón en todo lo que había dicho…..al parecer esto del amor y estar enamorada no es lo suyo y menos si tienes casi todo en contra._

_Fin de flashback._

Marceline: esa princesita estúpida – decía hastiada la vampiresa – y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón, es una estúpida – dijo con molestia, ya que no le gustaba admitir que en esta ocasión la peli rosa había acertado en todo, se sentía humillada…..pero había algo en todo lo que le dijo que aún retumbaba en su cabeza "_si hasta los seres sin corazón o más desalmados son capaces de amar, porque no podría un demonio o vampiro, creo que hasta los monstruos son capaces de sentir amor o aprecio por alguien", _esa frase había quedado plasmada en la mente de la inmortal….¿y si quizás tenia razón en eso y tal vez ella podría sentir amor libremente hacia alguien sin sentir culpa alguien?.

Pero cuando estaba por contestar esa pregunta que se había hecho, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, alguien golpeaba a su puerta con insistencia; algo fastidiada se levantó para dirigirse a ver quién era el que la buscaba.

Marceline: ya voy – dijo de mala gana al momento de abrir la puerta, al hacerlo su sorpresa fue grande al ver de quien se trataba:

¿? : Hola marcy, que cuentas – dijo esa misteriosa voz con alegría

Marceline: F-finn….

Hola otra vez, espero que no me hayan extrañado xD bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que como verán no es trágico (no quiero hacerlos llorar tanto jajajaja) esta idea la tenía pensada hace algún tiempito, así que bueno espero que sea de su agrado y nos veremos pronto en el próximo capítulo que se tituló "un encuentro inesperado y un intento de confesión"

Nos vemos.


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

Un encuentro inesperado y un intento de confesión

Marceline: F-finn ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo la vampiresa impresionada por la repentina visita que tenía en frente suyo, que para completar se trataba de la causa de todo su dilema.

Finn: que acaso tengo que tener una razón para venir a visitar a mí mejor amiga – le contesto el chico con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro – además hace tiempo que no nos vemos y tenía ganas de verte…te extrañaba marcy – dijo con un tono de voz algo nostálgico

La peli negra ante las palabras del rubio solo se quedó callada, sentía un nudo en la garganta, quizás porque muy en el fondo le dolía el que le dijera que era su mejor amiga, ya que con eso solo le hacía creer que nunca tendría algo más que una amistad con este y eso la decepcionaba en parte, pero con las últimas palabras que le dirigió el humano, le hacía sentir una felicidad que pocas veces había experimentado y podría jurar, aunque fuera imposible, que sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y que su corazón volvía a latir una vez más.

El joven noto que algo extraño le sucedía a su amiga, estaba con la mirada perdida y en silencio, eso no le daba una agradable sensación, estaba demasiado pensativa y eso era raro en ella o tal vez solamente el muchacho se preocupaba demasiado; para asegurarse volvió a hablarle a la chica:

Finn: marcy, marcy ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto el rubio algo preocupado, agitando su mano cerca de su rostro para llamar su atención, pero nada sucedía provocando que este se inquietara más por el estado de la vampira, iba a hablarle de vuelta pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por la voz de la mujer:

Marceline: h-he….ha finn, yo lo siento…es verdad no necesitas ninguna razón para visitarme héroe – dijo la vampiresa volviendo por fin a la realidad, mientras miraba al joven con una pequeña sonrisa de lado que se dibujaba en su rostro – además es cierto no nos veíamos hace tiempo….yo también te he extrañado – dijo estas últimas palabras en forma de susurro para luego continuar – ven pasa niño – le dijo con su típico tono de voz burlón, haciéndose a un lado para que el rubio pasara a su casa

Luego de esa pequeña charla, el joven se sentó el sillón rojo de la mujer, que con el tiempo había dejado de ser tan incómodo, mientras esta se dirigió flotando para posicionarse cerca de donde estaba el muchacho para luego preguntarle:

Marceline: y como ha estado mi héroe favorito de pacotilla, ¿has tenido alguna gran aventura últimamente? – le pregunto la peli negra, intentando tener una charla amena con el rubio, para intentar olvidar el problema que la confundía y también porque estaba de más decir que le alegraba mucho volver a ver al humano que hace tiempo no veía.

Finn: emmmm….si he tenido una que otra aventura interesante, mas por encargos que me hacia la dulce princesa jeje, eso me mantuvo muy ocupado y por eso no podía visitarte más seguido marcy – dijo el humano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Marceline: parece que la rosadita te tuviera de sirviente – dijo con un tono burlón en su voz – pero no es necesario que te disculpes…no te obligo a que vengas a visitarme, solo somos amigos….pero tampoco es para dejarme olvidada niño tonto – dijo estas últimas palabras dándole un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

Finn: jeje ya sé que no estoy obligado a visitarte, pero….pero contigo la paso muy bien, me divierto mucho contigo marcy – le dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la vampiresa, que hizo que esta se pusiera algo nerviosa ante el comentario del chico, pero luego este agrego ya con una voz algo triste – además me he estado sintiendo muy solo últimamente – pronuncio estas palabras con una expresión melancólica en so rostro.

La vampira se alarmo un poco por las últimas palabras del chico, que sonaban un poco sombrías para su habitual forma de ser alegre y vivaz, se preguntaba qué era lo que lo puso así, aunque en su interior ya sabría la posible respuesta de este lo mismo decidió preguntar:

Marceline: ¿porque te sientes solo finn?, acaso no tienes al pulgoso de Jake…y a tu novia también – dijo estas palabras con un pequeño dejo de incomodidad.

El rubio solo atino a suspirar ante la respuesta de la mujer y bajar un poco la mirada, para luego volverla a dirigir al rostro de la inmortal y contestar:

Finn: claro que tengo a Jake el es mi hermano, pero ha estado más ocupado con su familia últimamente y no lo culpo, es algo muy importante para él y lo entiendo y en cuanto a mi novia – en ese momento hizo un pequeño silencio antes de continuar – bueno nosotros…terminamos hace algún tiempo – se notaba al humano acongojado al decir esas palabras y recordar ese momento que no quería volver a repetir.

Marceline: yo…lo siento finn, no quería…no quería que te pusieras triste – le dijo la peli negra, poniendo una mano en su hombro y haciendo que levantara la mirada para verlo directamente a esos ojos azules como el cielo y dedicarle unas palabras de aliento – pero mira quizás esta vez tu relación con la princesa flama no funciono, pero eso no quiere decir que estarás solo….me tienes a mí – dijo esta última frase sin percatarse de sus palabras, pero cuando lo hizo se corrigió rápidamente – digo que me tienes a mí y a tus amigos entiendes, no estás solo finn y no tienes por qué sentirte así – termino de hablar para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante, a pesar de que se sintiera algo avergonzada por sus palabras.

El muchacho se quedó callado, analizando las palabras que le había dicho la vampiresa para luego sonreír de manera alegre y acercarse para darle un abrazo.

Finn: gracias marcy, gracias por levantarme los ánimos – dijo el muchacho – te quiero mucho marcy….eres mi mejor amiga – decía estas palabras mientras continuaba abrazando a la mujer, que está por su parte sintió que esas palabras solo le provocaban dolor y desilusión.

Marceline: si tu también eres mi mejor amigo finn – pronuncio estas palabras de forma desganada, correspondiendo el abrazo del humano.

Luego de unos momentos, se separaron de dicho abrazo y permanecieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que fue roto por la peli negra:

Marceline: oye finn porque no vamos a buscar alguna aventura para divertirnos, asi cambiemos un poco los ánimos – dijo ya de manera mas animada y vivaz la mujer.

El chico ante tal ofrecimiento respondió con gran entusiasmo:

Finn: ¡claro!, es una gran idea marcy, además tengo ganas de tener una aventura divertida y emocionante – contesto eufórico este.

Marceline: bueno entonces que esperamos, ¡vamos! – Dijo al momento de tomar su bajo-hacha y dirigirse a la puerta de su hogar – vamos o te quedaras parado como un bobo.

Finn: jeje ¡sí! Es hora de divertirse, ¡vamos por una aventura! – dijo estas palabras para acercarse luego a donde se encontraba la mujer, listos para salir del hogar pero sin antes decirle a esta – ¡oye yo no soy bobo! – le dijo al percatarse de la forma que se había referido la vampira a él.

Marceline: jaja si claro no eres bobo, solo eres un niñito inocente – le contesto, mientras se dirigía flotando hacia la salida de la cueva, dejando atrás al joven.

Finn: ¡Hey, espera! – dijo para luego acercarse corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la peli negra, y al estar cerca de ella, se percató de que esta no traía protección alguna – oye marcy ¿porque no trajiste algo para protegerte del sol?

Marceline: fácil, porque ya no hay sol tonto – le dijo de forma divertida al humano, que luego de ese comentario se dio cuenta que el sol ya estaba por terminar de ocultarse.

Finn: valla el tiempo vuela cuando estas con buenas compañías – dijo el muchacho con entusiasmo – entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a buscar una aventura marcy – le hablo a su compañera mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el bosque.

Unos minutos después de haberse adentrado al bosque, todo parecía estar demasiado calmado, no había ningún incidente y nadie pedía algún tipo de ayuda, eso desanimo un poco al héroe que esperaba con ansias poder encontrar una aventura que hiciera que se olvidara de una vez por todas del desamor que tuvo con su ex novia.

Finn: ¡diablos!, no es posible que ahora no haya ninguna a ventura ni nadie a quien ayudar….esto es aburrido – bufo molesto el chico porque no pudieron encontrar anda divertido en todo el tiempo que estuvieron recorriendo ese bosque.

Marceline: haaa ¡ya deja de quejarte quieres! – Dijo un poco fastidiada la mujer por la actitud del humano – todavía tenemos tiempo finn, ya aparecerá algo

El joven luego de escuchar las palabras de su "amiga", ya un poco más calmado dijo:

Finn: bueno es verdad….voy a ser paciente entonces – dijo este un poco resignado a tener que esperar a que la acción llegase.

Pero como si fuera arte de magia o una jugada del destino quizás, se escuchó un grito que provenía de un lugar no tan lejos de donde se encontraban.

Finn: ho si llego la hora de la acción – dijo muy entusiasmado mientras echaba a correr hacia donde provenía el grito, empuñando su espada de sangre de demonio.

Marceline: valla sí que tienes suerte héroe, pero por fin podre divertirme un rato – dijo la peli negra que seguía al rubio levitando cerca de él.

Luego de escasos minutos de haberse dirigido con prisa a donde se escuchó ese grito, llegaron al lugar, que específicamente era la aldea de los duendes, y lo que vieron dejo completamente impresionado al humano, mientras que la vampiresa le intrigaba la presencia de ese extraño ser que creía extinto.

Finn: ¡q-que es eso! – Dijo el chico con total asombro en su voz – marcy acaso tu sabes q es eso – le pregunto, apuntando directamente al monstruo que atacaba la aldea.

Marceline: si finn sé que es…..eso es un ciclope – dijo esta aun intrigada por la presencia de ese ser – pero creía que estaban extintos hace mucho tiempo…que raro.

El joven aún seguía impactado por lo que sus ojos veían, había luchado con miles de monstruos pero nunca había visto algo como eso, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera vencerlo. Su asombro no duro demasiado porque escucho más gritos de ayuda que provenían de dicha aldea así que el rubio se encamino a enfrentar a ese ser abominable que estaba destruyendo el lugar, mientras le decía a la vampira que lo siguiera.

Finn: vamos Marcy, es momento de luchar – dijo muy decidido y confiado el muchacho en enfrentar al monstruo.

Marceline: jaja no te cansas nunca de las aventuras héroe – le dijo esta mientras seguía al chico con su bajo-hacha en mano.

Finn: ¡nunca! – le dijo entusiasmado en comenzar la pelea.

Acto seguido el joven se encontraba frente al gigante ciclope, que seguía destruyendo todo sin prestarle atención a héroe y la vampiresa, pero sintió que alguien le había golpeado la cabeza, al girar se encontró con el humano que le dijo de forma provocativa:

Finn: ¡oye estúpido gigante!, será mejor que dejes de hacer eso si no quieres que te den la paliza de tu vida – el rubio noto que ese horrible ser no reaccionaba a su provocación, entonces un poco ya molesto por la situación se volvió a dirigir al ciclope – valla yo creía que eras rudo grandote, pero solo eres un cobarde asustadizo – le dijo con sorna y malicia, haciendo que el monstruo reaccionara ante sus palabras.

Se notaba al ciclope furioso por el insulto del humano, ya que un rápido movimiento dirigió su puño con gran fuerza y velocidad hacia donde se encontraba su enemigo, el joven apenas pudo reaccionar ante el movimiento de su adversario, logrando esquivar su ataque, pero no se percató a tiempo de que el gigante volvió a atacarlo, pero esta vez parecía que quería aplastarlo, ya que dirigió su puño contra el chico, que apenas se salvó de esta pero no por su propios medios ya que la peli negra se dio cuenta a tiempo del repentino ataque del monstruo, logrando salvar al héroe de morir aplastado, tomándolo de un de sus brazos y levitando con gran rapidez hacia arriba del ese peligroso ser.

Marceline: eso estuvo cerca, más te vale tener más cuidado la próxima vez finn si no quieres terminar hecho puré – le reprocho la mujer a este – además esto es cosa seria no hay que tomarlo a la ligera.

Finn: bueno tienes razón marcy, perdón por preocuparte – le dijo algo apenado por si acción, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Marceline: b-bueno está bien, no era necesario que te disculparas tonto – dijo ella, que se encontraba nerviosa por cómo se había dirigido el joven a ella recientemente, ya que aunque no lo quisiera admitir la sonrisa del rubio era algo que la tenía completamente cautivada a la reina vampiro; ya recuperando la compostura prosiguió – mira solo tienes que apuntarle en el ojo ¿entiendes?, ese es su punto débil.

Finn: está bien lo hare, pero ¿qué vas a hacer tu marcy?

Marceline: yo voy a distraerlo, mientras tu buscas una forma de golpearlo donde más le duela – le dijo decidida, mostrando sus colmillos en esa sonrisa confiada.

Finn: bien pero te cuidado quieres – le dijo algo preocupado por ella.

Marceline: no te preocupes niño, necesitara más que un golpe para hacerme daño – le contesto ya dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el ciclope.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, esta le propino una patada detrás de la cabeza y le dijo.

Marceline: Hey estúpido, ven si te atreves e intenta atraparme sin que te mate primero – la provocación de la mujer tuvo respuesta inmediata, ya que el gigante, furioso, empezó a querer golpear a la vampira, propinando golpes al aire o a algún árbol que se encontraba cerca de la zona, pero no lograba darle a su objetivo, que se movía con gran agilidad.

Marceline: ja parece que no eres la gran cosa después de todo – dijo con burla en su voz – creo que podre acabar contigo sin que finn intervenga – luego de decir esas palabras, volvió a golpear al monstruo, esta vez con un puñetazo en la cara para luego impactar con su bajo-hacha en el hombro del ciclope, provocándole una profunda cortada, haciendo que este gritara de dolor y callera al suelo.

La peli negra sonrió victoriosa pensando que ya había acabado con el gigante, en ese momento iba a decirle al humano que ya era necesario que interviniera, pero no se percató que en ese instante en que se distrajo, el monstruo se levantó de vuelta y ya completamente encolerizado le propino un gran golpe, que hizo que saliera disparada hasta impactar fuertemente contra uno de los tantos arboles del bosque cerca, no sin antes de haber destrozado algunos por la fuerza del impacto que recibió.

El rubio al ver esa escena, se preocupó desmedidamente por la vampira, pero también estaba sumamente furioso con ese gigante, que en ese momento solo quería acabar de una vez con él.

Finn: ¡MARCY! – dijo afligido el chico por el estado de su amiga, pero luego se dirigió al ciclope con una mirada llena de ira y grito – MALDITO DATE POR MUERTO – y al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras fue corriendo directamente al monstruo, empuñando con fuerza su espada, esperando poder acabar con esto de una buena vez. Pero para su mala suerte no la tubo tan fácil el tampoco, porque el ciclope se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer el joven, que por actuar impulsivamente se había convertido en un blanco fácil para este, asi que espero a que se acercara un poco más para luego darle un manotazo con gran fuerza al héroe, haciendo que saliera despedido hacia la dirección en donde había caído la peli negra.

Luego de haber impactado contra un árbol, pudo levantarse a duras penas, algo atontado y dolorido por el golpe que recibió, para luego buscar con la mirada a su compañera, que para su suerte logro encontrarla rápido cerca de donde él se encontraba y como pudo se dirigió lo más rápido posible a donde ella se encontraba.

Finn: ¡marcy!, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo este, ya al lado de ella con gran preocupación que se notaba en rostro y voz.

Marceline: si, si estoy bien finn – le dijo esta ya levantada pero aun algo adolorida por el golpe – te preocupas demasiado héroe, ya parece que faltaba poco para que te pusieras a llorar como niña – dijo en tono burlesco al muchacho, que al escuchar sus palabras se sonrojo levemente.

Finn: lo siento – dijo aun apenado, pero rápidamente cambio de tema y hablo algo frustrado – ¡haaa demonios!, ya estoy cansado de este estúpido ciclope – termino de hablar el chico que se veía algo cansado por la situación, ya que sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado rápido y podría decir que ya era casi media noche.

Marceline: si yo también estoy cansada de este estúpido…..pero no te preocupes finn porque ya tengo un gran plan que hará que ese monstruo haya deseado nunca haberse encontrado con nosotros – dijo con orgullo la mujer y con mucha confianza en sus palabras.

Finn: bueno pues entonces cuéntamelo – le dijo este un poco impaciente, a lo que la vampiresa se acercó a hasta el para contarle el plan.

Marceline: bien lo que haremos es…

El ciclope, que se había recuperado por los golpes recibidos, se encamino a volver a destruir todo lo que había a su paso, pero se detuvo cuando escucho una voz familiar que le hablaba desafiante.

Marceline: ja te dije no podrías conmigo tonto.

El monstruo al escuchar eso de dio vuelta rápidamente para golpear de vuelta a la peli negra, pero no encontró nada y al volver la vista hacia su antiguo objetivo, la vampira apareció para propinarle un golpe mucho más fuerte que el anterior en la cara, haciendo que este se tambaleara y callera al suelo de espaldas, en ese momento la mujer se dirigió al rubio y le dijo.

Marceline: ¡ahora finn!, acabalo – le dijo en forma de orden al chico, que empezó a correr paridamente hacia donde había caído el ciclope, salto con gran destreza y dirigiendo la punta de su espada al rostro del monstruo dijo:

Finn: ¡toma esto estúpido! – hablo al momento de enterrar su espada en el ojo del gigante, haciendo que este gritara de dolor y callera rendido ante sus oponentes.

Al ver que el monstruo ya no se movía, el héroe saco su espada del ojo del ciclope y se dirigió a donde estaba la vampiresa esperándolo.

Finn: ¡si lo hicimos! – dijo el chico con gran entusiasmo y alegría – de verdad que tu plan funciono marcy.

Marceline: pues claro que iba a funcionar niño, si quien crees que lo planeo – dijo está vanagloriándose de su logro, pero luego agrego – ¿así que te gusto esta aventura finn?

Finn: jaja claro estuvo genial, y todo gracias a ti – dijo para luego abrazar efusivamente a la mujer, que ante la repentina acción de este, se quedó quieta en su lugar, pero correspondiendo rápidamente el abrazo del joven, que no paso mucho tiempo para que se separara de ella y dijera - bueno será mejor que valla a casa, hoy sí que fue un lleno de diversión – dijo el con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Marceline: te acompaño, ya que eres tan torpe que puede pasarte cualquier cosa – le dijo mientras flotaba a la dirección de la casa del chico y reía por lo que le había dicho.

Finn: ¡oye! Yo no soy torpe – le reprochó a la mujer, que ya se encontraba alejada de el – ¡hay espérame! – termino de hablar el rubio para alcanzar a la peli negra.

Luego de la caminata de regreso, ya se encontraban en la casa del árbol del muchacho, que como le había dicho antes Jake no se encontraba en casa y al parecer B-MO se había quedado dormido por esperar a que el rubio volviera. Ya dentro de la casa el chico se dejó caer sobre el sillón de su sala, en tanto que la vampiresa también se sentó en este, ya cansada de tanto levitar.

Luego de que se sentaran el joven hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, haciendo que la mujer se preocupara por él.

Marceline: finn ¿te encurtas bien, acaso te duele algo? – le pregunto con gesto de preocupación, a lo que este solo la miro con una sonrisa divertida y le dijo:

Finn: y ahora quien es el que se preocupa demasiado – le dijo burlonamente, haciendo que esta se apenara.

Marceline: haaa cállate niño – bufo la mujer algo fastidiada, al momento en que el humano reía por cómo se había puesto la peli negra.

Finn: jaja está bien marcy, solo fue una broma – dijo tranquilo el muchacho.

Luego de eso hubo un momento de silencio, que invadió completamente el ambiente, pero dicho silencio no resultaba incomodo, es más podría decirse que ese tiempo de calma permitió que la mujer aclarara su mente y tomara valor para de una vez por todas decir algo que aún no quería aceptar por más obvio que fuera.

Marceline: o-oye finn yo quería decirte algo – dijo al momento en que hizo un pequeño silencio para calmar sus nervios y continuar con su confesión – finn yo – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió algo que se apoyaba en su hombro y al ver que era solo pudo sonreír tiernamente ante la escena.

El rubio se encontraba durmiendo apoyado en el hombro de la peli negra, se lo veía tranquilo por sus facciones y también podía verse una pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. La vampira que contemplaba esta escena con ternura, le saco su gorro blanco con orejas de oso, de manera delicada para así no despertarlo, luego se apartó de el para posicionarlo de forma cómoda en el sillón sin despertarlo, y antes de irse acaricio suavemente su cabello y beso su mejilla cálidamente para luego por fin irse, no sin antes decir:

Marceline: buenas noches héroe….que descanses – dijo dulcemente la mujer para luego salir por la ventana y dirigirse a su hogar con una sonrisa de felicidad por el día te compartió con ese humano que la tenía tan cautivada, a pesar de que su intento de confesión fue fallido, no podía quejarse de nada ya que este día fue simplemente fantástico para ella, pero en su mente también los acontecimientos vividos hoy, habían dejado más dudas que certezas en la vampiresa sobre si el chico algún día correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero no dejaría que eso amargara su felicidad, porque por lo menos podía compartir tiempo junto a él y momentos que nunca olvidaría, pero quizás el curso de los acontecimientos venideros le darían una luz de esperanza a esta rebelde enamorada.

Bueno hola otra vez aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, que por lo visto no es nada triste comparado con el anterior jajajaja, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y nos veremos en la próxima entrega de este fic que se titulara "malos entendidos".

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima.


	3. Malos entendidos

Malos entendidos

Ya había pasado una semana desde la gran aventura que habían tenido el joven humano y la reina vampiro, en donde además de haberse enfrentado a un ser mitológico, algo extraños para ambos, y haber salido ilesos en el intento, también pudieron pasar y compartir tiempo juntos, como amigos o tal vez como algo más, ya que hubo palabras y acciones que hacían pensar que esa amistad solo era un disfraz que escondía un sentimiento aun mayor, un sentimiento llamado amor, que cierta vampiresa intentaba negar a toda costa pero que muy en el interior sabía que era inútil, debía admitir de una vez por todas que estaba enamorada de ese humano de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, ese que alguna vez supo ser su amigo o como ella lo llamaba "su héroe de pacotilla", ese niño tonto e hiperactivo amante de las aventuras y bromas que muchas veces compartieron juntos, ese que ahora la tenía completamente cautivada…..pero habían un problema, o quizás dos, y esos eran de que en primer lugar como la mujer orgullosa y terca que es no admitirá nunca el amor que sentía hacia el héroe, y al segunda era que aun no sabía si este también sentiría algo por ella, ya que por todo lo que había vivido con el joven la semana pasada le había dejado más dudas que certezas, y eso le molestaba un poco, tal vez era ella la que tenía que hacer algo o dar el siguiente paso para averiguar de una vez por todas que si sus sentimientos hacia el humano eran correspondidos o no.

Y hoy parecía un día como cualquier otro, tranquilo y con un clima perfecto para disfrutar alguna actividad al aire libre, pero para cierta inmortal hoy era un día importante, quizás era porque tenía pactado reunirse con el muchacho, que todos conocían como Finn, a jugar videojuegos y ver unas películas en la casa de este, o tal vez era por el hecho de que esta sería su oportunidad perfecta para saber con certeza si es que tenía alguna chance para ganarse el corazón del rubio, ya que estarían solos en el lugar sin nadie que los molestara o interrumpiera. Debía admitirlo, era el momento perfecto y si no aprovechaba ahora, por lo menos estaría justificado que cada vez que la dulce princesa le decía que era un estúpida y cabeza dura, eran por algo y no porque se le ocurriera de la nada, pero también esta situación le provocaba una gran incertidumbre, sus sensaciones eran muchas, desde alegría y felicidad, pasando por enfado y frustración, hasta llegar a miedo y preocupación, una mezcla de sentimientos que parecían inestables y peligrosas para la vampira….pero el sentirse así por algo tan estúpido como una reunión de "amigos" para pasar el rato, le molestaba y bastante, ya que la peli negra se sentía como una de esas estúpidas adolecentes con los típicos revuelos emocionales y hormonales de la edad, que se hacía problema por un chico, eso sí que era algo patético, humillante y vergonzoso….¿cómo es un ser oscuro y sobrenatural como ella, con más de mil años de edad, se fuera a comportar así por algo tan estúpido como el amor? ¿O es que acaso a pesar de sus muchos años de vida, seguía siendo una inmadura?, no ella no era una inmadura, tal vez un poco terca y cabezota pero inmadura nunca, ella era lo suficientemente madura para afrontar esta peculiar situación que le tocaba vivir.

Pero tal vez había una explicación para la obstinada actitud de la mujer y también del rechazo rotundo que tenía esta para aceptar su enamoramiento y más que nada para aceptar al amor en su vida una vez más, y esa era que ya había sufrido mucho por amor, había derramado lágrimas en vano por personas que decían quererla y amarla pero al final todo resultaba una vil mentira; habían jugado con sus sentimientos y su corazón en más de una ocasión, y se había jurado a si misma que no volvería a derramar una lagrima por amor y que no permitiría que alguien volviera a jugar con ella una vez más, estaba de más decir que con esta promesa que se había hecho a sí misma la peli negra, le estaba negando la entrada de un nuevo amor en su vida o de alguien que ocupara un lugar importante en su frio y marchito corazón, que parecía haber guardado en un cofre para no abrirlo más, arriesgándose así a quedarse sola por el resto de su inmortal vida. Pero tal vez en esta ocasión las cosas no iban a ser así, y eso se debía a que el humano que ocupaba sus pensamientos no se parecía en nada a los demás hombres con los que supo estar, ya sea por el corazón puro e inocencia que caracterizaba al chico o por la simple razón de que ella no creía capaz por ningún motivo que el joven la fuera a lastimar o a usar como los demás; entonces si la vampiresa sabía que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes si llegaba a tener algo más que una simple amistad con el rubio, ¿Por qué seguía haciéndose la difícil y negando sus sentimientos? ¿Había acaso otra razón aparte de las ya mencionadas?, y pensándolo bien tal vez si había una razón más, que englobaba en parte a las otras, y se trataba de que esa relación que podría llegar a tener con el héroe, se podía considerar como prohibida o imposible, como si se tratara de juntar a un ángel con un demonio, era simplemente imposible, los ángeles son seres de luz y pureza en cambio los demonios eran seres corruptos y oscuros, una combinación que por donde se la mire tenía más diferencias que semejanzas, además ¿porque un ángel querría estar con un demonio como ella?, porque esta visualizaba de esa forma al humano, como un ángel, un ser de luz que era demasiado bueno y bondadoso con ella, y que a pesar de ello no tendría motivos para estar al lado de un ser tan oscuro y demoniaco como lo era la peli negra. Tal vez era hora de resignarse con esto de intentar conquistar el corazón del rubio, aunque no quisiera admitir que lo hacía, y dejar de pensar en cosas que realmente eran imposibles….al menos para ella.

En ese momento, luego del lago momento de reflexión que tuvo la peli negra, esta se encontraba en su casa, esperando a que el sol bajara un poco, ya que últimamente en ese tiempo el sol estaba muy fuerte al punto que la protección que utilizaba la inmortal no le era de mucha ayuda, para poder dirigirse al hogar del humano en donde tenían planeado reunirse para pasar el rato viendo películas y jugar algún videojuego; le alegraba poder pasar el tiempo con el rubio, pero había algo que hacía que su alegría no se notara mucho en ese momento:

Marceline: ¡haaa demonios! como pude ser tan estúpida en creer que eso iba a funcionar – se reprochaba en ese momento la mujer, que se notaba por su tono de voz que estaba fastidiada – creo que en vez de mostrarle lo que sentía lo termine ahuyentado por cómo se fue tan rápido…..soy una tonta – dijo esto último ya más tranquila pero con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Y todos esos reproches e insultos que eran dirigidos para su persona y el fastidio y tristeza que sentía, se debían a un hecho ocurrido unos días atrás, que involucraban tanto a la vampiresa como al humano de forma directa, un hecho que resultaba algo vergonzoso de recordar para la inmortal, y que para alegrarle y facilitarle más el día, estaba empezando a recordar en estos momentos.

_Flashback_

_Era un día como cualquier otro en las tierras de Ooo, en donde cierta vampiresa se encontraba dándole los toques finales a la letra de la canción que había compuesto recientemente, y que en gran medida dejaba ver los sentimientos ocultos de esta por el héroe, que obviamente había sido fuente de inspiración para la peli negra. Se encontraba sola en su hogar, y luego de haber terminado con la letra de la canción, se dispuso a darse un pequeño descanso para luego practicar dicho tema, que en esta ocasión no era interpretado por los acordes de su bajo-hacha, si no por los de una guitarra acústica, ideal para el tipo de canción que había escrito; se encontraba tranquilamente flotando sobre su sillón, absorbiendo el color rojo de las fresas que tenía a mano en un pequeño tazón, cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, intrigada y algo molesta, por haber interrumpido su momento de calma, se acercó a la entrada, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con los ojos color zafiro pertenecientes al humano que la saludaba con alegría:_

_Finn: ¡Hola marcy! – dijo el joven con notoria felicidad en su voz y con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro._

_Marceline: ¡f-finn!, que sorpresa…..no esperaba verte aquí a esta hora – le respondió la vampira algo sorprendida por la visita del chico_

_Finn: pero tú me dijiste que viniera hoy, ¿o acaso ya se te olvido? _

_Luego de las palabras del chico, la peli negra se dio cuenta que ella le había dicho que pasase a visitarla hoy, pero creyó que no vendría porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde y se había olvidado de ello._

_Marceline: cierto, ahora lo recuerdo, jajaja es que creí que ya no vendrías a estas horas "niño tonto" – le dijo de forma burlona, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, para luego agregar – ven pasa finn – hablo para después hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar al joven._

_Finn: gracias marcy – le respondió, y ya estando dentro del hogar se dejó caer sobre el sillón de esta – y dime ¿que estabas haciendo de divertido?_

_Marceline: haaa nada en especial, solo estaba terminado de componer una canción – le dijo de forma desinteresada al rubio, para posicionarse luego cerca de donde se encontraba este._

_Finn: ¡genial!, ¿me dejas verla? – se dirigió el joven a la peli negra, con una notoria curiosidad e interés en su voz._

_Marceline: h-ha bueno yo…no está terminada aun – decía ella a modo de excusa, con cierto nerviosismo en su voz._

_Finn: ¡vamos por favor! – le decía con cara de borrego degollado y con ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar – déjame verlo, sí._

_Marceline: haaa está bien, solamente porque me lo rogaste – respondió esta, al momento de darle el cuaderno que contenía la letra del tema._

_El muchacho al escuchar la respuesta positiva de la mujer, sonrió de forma alegre y recibiendo la libreta de anotaciones dijo:_

_Finn: jeje gracias marcy, pero admítelo no resistes mi carita de lastima – le dijo este con burla, al momento de empezar a leer la letra de la canción._

_Marceline: ja claro que no me dio lastima, estás loco niño – respondió de forma divertida al chico, pero de un momento a otro se quedó callada, esperando a que el rubio terminara de leer, estaba de más decir que le era incomodo el momento, porque le preocupaba que el joven se diera cuenta que esa canción estaba dedicada a él._

_Pasado algunos minutos, el humano aparto la mirada del cuaderno y dijo:_

_Finn: ¡valla marcy, esto es grandioso! – Le dijo entusiasmado – ¿oye porque no la cantas? Seria genial escucharla._

_Marceline: emmmm bueno está bien – dijo ella no muy segura de hacerlo, pero la sincera y encantadora sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio, no pudo ofrecer mucha resistencia._

_Tomo su guitarra acústica, que era de color negra, se alejó un poco de donde estaba el chico, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con una voz melodiosa y llena de sentimientos empezó a cantar, al momento en que comenzaba a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción:_

_When i was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And i watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day i promised  
Id never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe i know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

And i've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that i was content  
With loneliness

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Ive got a tight grip on reality  
But i cant  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some proof its not a dream

Ohh

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And im on my way to believing it.  
_Oh, And Im on my way to believing it._

_Al terminar de cantar las ultimas estrofas del tema, la peli negra dejo su guitarra apoyada contra la pared y se acercó al joven, que tenía la mirada perdida sin emitir palabra alguna, eso impaciento un poco a la vampiresa, que tenía las mejillas de alguna forma algo "sonrojadas "y con cierto nerviosismo en su voz rompió el silencio que reinaba en el lugar:_

_Marceline: y bien…. ¿Qué te pareció? – dijo para luego apartar la vista de la mirada de este y esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar._

_Finn: e-estuvo genial marcy….es una hermosa canción – respondió el chico, que parecía embelesado con la canción que había interpretado la mujer, pero luego agrego – pero dime, esta canción…. ¿se la dedicaste a alguien? – pregunto este con gran curiosidad, y sin darse cuenta cuando sus mejillas se habían sonrojado levemente._

_La inmortal se había quedado sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta del rubio, no sabía que decir, si decía la verdad se arriesgaba a perder, en ese momento, una amistad muy apreciada por ella, pero por otra parte también podría de una vez por todas saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, paso callada unos instantes en los que no tardo en sentir la mirada impaciente del humano sobre ella, hasta que se dignó en contestar:_

_Marceline: b-bueno yo…..si finn, se la dedico a alguien – dijo esta apenada y algo avergonzada, evitando mirar al joven a la cara._

_Finn: y… ¿a quién se la dedicaste? – volvió a preguntar el rubio, con gran interés y curiosidad en su respuesta._

_En ese momento el ambiente se puso tenso, a tal punto que parecía haber congelado el tiempo en la habitación, el muchacho la miraba fijamente, esperando ansioso la respuesta de la peli negra que no tardó en llegar:_

_Marceline: a alguien muy especial para mi…..y que también quiero mucho más que a un simple amigo – dijo esta con una voz que detonaba amor y cariño, al momento que levantaba la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos._

_Finn: ha que bueno – respondió un poco desganado y con un tenue brillo de decepción en sus ojos._

_Luego de esa respuesta, el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar, ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna, y mientras pasaban los segundos esa quietud se hizo insoportable, hasta que uno de los dos termino con esa incomodidad:_

_Finn: bueno marcy, fue bueno verte, pero ya es tarde, será mejor que me valla – le dijo este algo cabizbajo, mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la casa._

_Cuando la inmortal vio que el joven se disponía a irse del lugar, esta salió de su trance y respondió: _

_Marceline: ha claro finn….nos vemos luego – respondió la mujer un poco triste y confundida por la actitud del chico, pero en ese instante se le vino algo a la mente que parecía algo arriesgado para el momento pero que ya había hecho antes con el joven – finn ¡espera! _

_Finn: que ocurre marcy – dijo el humano sin importancia, al momento en que sentía los fríos labios de esta sobre su mejilla._

_Marceline: buenas noches héroe….que descanses – le dijo mientras se despedía del muchacho que se encontraba fuera de la casa, con una expresión en su rostro de asombro y "bobo enamorado"._

_Finn: c-claro marcy…..buenas noches – le respondió al salir del trance que le había provocado ese tierno acto._

_Fin de flashback_

Al momento de volver al presente, la peli negra hablo molesta:

Marceline: ¡diablos!, porque no le dije en ese momento la verdad – volvió a reprocharse una vez más la mujer, pero ahora mucho más hastiada que antes- soy una cobarde – dijo esto último con una voz más apagada.

Paso en silencio unos momentos, con el rostro serio como si estuviera tomando una importante decisión, para luego volver a hablar con un tono de voz más decido:

Marceline: ¡se acabó!, hoy se lo diré de una vez por todas…..y con este estúpido melodrama, pasara lo que tenga q pasar – dijo con firmeza y sin ninguna duda en su voz, para luego verificar si ya podía salir y si era necesario algún tipo de protección, y al ver que el sol se estaba ocultado para dar paso a la noche, salió de su casa y de la cueva rápidamente sin ninguna protección, ya que no la necesitaba, emprendió vuelo hacia el punto de reunión con el humano.

Y mientras se dirigía al lugar, observo el paisaje alrededor, era tranquilo y relajante, perfecto para aplacar cualquier duda o miedo que pudiera sentir; sin darse cuenta ya había travesado el bosque y no se encontraba tan lejos de la casa del rubio, pero al bajar la mirada al suelo, diviso algo que sus ojos hubieran preferido nunca ver….se encontraban muy cerca del hogar de la princesa flama, dos seres que se abrazaban con gran cariño y aprecio, una de esas personas era la ya mencionada princesa flama y la otra persona, se trataba de ni más ni menos que finn, ese chico rubio que supo ser novio de la elemental de fuego hace tiempo, ese mismo que la tenía completamente cautivada, abrazando con gran aprecio a la chica, que devolvía el gesto con la misma intensidad, pero esto no fue lo que entristeció a la vampira, si no era que podía ver al joven con algunas marcas de leves quemaduras cerca de sus labios.

Al ver esta escena la peli negra no pudo evitar sentir una gran amargura y dolor, al pensar y creer que había desperdiciado su oportunidad con el humano y que ahora alguien más la había aprovechado. No pudo seguir viendo esa imagen, que hacía que su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos, y se fue del lugar rápidamente, sin prestar atención a la voz que la llamaba de la lejanía, solo quería irse de ese lugar de inmediato, y en el camino de no pudo evitar dejar que algunas lágrimas empezaran a escapar por sus ojos, intensificando el dolor y amargura que sentía…..ahora podía decir que ya todo estaba perdido.

Hola otra vez, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este interesante fic jajajajajaja XD , espero que sea de su agrado y quiero aprovechar para decir que me ausentare por un tiempo, todo por el periodo de exámenes que tengo cerca y tengo que leer y estudiar mucho ( y como voy a la universidad con más razón XD ) así que les digo q volveré o es muy probable q vuelva después de q hallan pasado los exámenes y si es q apruebo (espero hacerlo) jajaja así que no me extrañen mucho, les prometo q volveré con el siguiente cap. de esta historia.

Así que nos vemos pronto (creo jajaja)


	4. los sentimientos del heroe

Los sentimientos del héroe

Todo en la vida del héroe de las tierras de Ooo parecía tranquilo y en calma, había tenido algunas divertidas aventuras con su hermano y compañero inseparable Jake, también había podido arreglar las cosas con su ahora ex novia, la princesa flama, incluso pudieron llevarse bien después de su rompimiento, habían quedado como buenos amigos y compartían alguna que otra aventura o salida interesante, pero también había ocurrido algo en esas semanas que habían producido mucha alegra en él, pero también confusión y un poco de tristeza; el porqué de esas mezclas de sentimientos tenía una explicación y podía resumirse en un solo nombre…Marceline, la mismísima reina vampiro era la que provocaba toda esta confusa situación para el chico, ya que se había puesto muy feliz por el hecho de haberla visto y pasar tiempo con ella, además de la gran aventura que habían tenido ese día, pero también había quedado algo confundido con ciertos actos de parte suya como que durante su pelea con el gigante, este se había preocupado demasiado por la vampiresa como temiendo si algo terrible fuera pasarle, también cuando ella canto esa canción que había escrito el día que fue a visitarla por alguna extraña razón había sentido que esa melodía estaba dirigida para él y el creer eso lo hacía sumamente feliz…pero eso no era todo porque también luego de su encuentro había soñado con la mujer de intensa mirada color carmesí en más de una ocasión, y en todos esos sueños siempre en algún momento ella lo besaba o viceversa y lo abrazaba con ternura y afecto , pero también en algunos de esos extraños sueños la había imaginado en situaciones que eran por demás incomodas para el muchacho, situaciones que eran por demás sugerentes y atrevidas, en donde siempre predominaban los besos, caricias y roces apasionados, y por causa de esos indecentes pensamientos más de una vez de había despertado agitado, sumamente sonrojado y algo…excitado, era una situación muy vergonzosa para el rubio, ni siquiera se había atrevido a contarle a su hermano de esto por miedo a que este le fuera a reprochar algo, pero no podría negar que en cierta forma le gustaban esa clase de sueños y más si en esas fantasías siempre aparecían una larga cabellera negra como la noche, una esbelta y hermosa figura y unos profundos ojos rojos. Pero también estaba algo triste por un acontecimiento ocurrido recientemente, un mal entendido que había afectado tanto a la vampira como al humano, porque luego de ese hecho ella no fue a visitarlo ni una vez y él no tenía el valor suficiente para ir a su casa para arreglar todo este problema por miedo a que terminara empeorando todo; la extrañaba y mucho, quería verla aunque sea por un minuto, ver su encantadora sonrisa y sus profundos ojos una vez más, quería charlar, hacer música, salir a alguna rara y loca aventura, quería abrazarla y tantas cosas más…solamente quería estar con ella y que todo volviera a la realidad como hace una semana y que todo este mal entendido se aclarara de una vez.

Estaba recostado sobre su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo, sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, que en partes eran alegres pero también un poco amargos por lo acontecido recientemente, estaba algo triste y confundido porque además del problema que aquejaba al joven había algo más que le causaba cierta incertidumbre, porque sin darse cuenta tal vez estaba empezando a ver a su "amiga" Marceline como algo más, ¿será que le gustaba? O ¿quizás se estaba enamorando de la vampiresa?, era extraño y de no creer que él se estuviera enamorando de su mejor amiga…pero quizás el amor había aparecido una vez más en su vida de forma inesperada e increíble, ya que este se negaba a creer que estaba empezando a querer como más que una simple amiga a la morena, pero no era porque no la quisiera, la quería además claro de ser hermosa, divertida y muy valiente, pero tenía miedo de que ella no fuera a quererlo o aun peor…de que la perdiera como amiga, y eso era algo muy valioso para él. En todo ese tiempo de reflexión sobre sus sentimientos hacia la inmortal, empezó a recordar ese inoportuno momento, el que sería culpable de su estado actual.

_Flashback_

_Estaba sentado sobre el verde césped, era un lindo día y leve brisa primaveral se paseaba por el lugar, compartiendo una tranquila y amena charla con su ahora ex novia y amiga, la princesa flama. Había ido a visitarla porque creía que a pesar de haber terminado su relación de casi tres años, aun podían seguir siendo amigos y llevarse bien; al principio estaba un poco nervioso por si la elemental de fuego llegara a tomar mal su propuesta de ser amigos y reaccionara de manera impulsiva, pero luego recordó que tal vez eso no sería posible porque ella en ningún momento se había molestado con el cuándo dieron por terminada su relación, es más podría decirse que era una rompimiento de mutuo acuerdo. _

_Se habían pasado la tarde hablando sobre temas triviales y anécdotas graciosa y divertidas, una conversación que al principio parecía tensa e incómoda pero con el pasar del tiendo se volvió tranquila y amena, y sin darse cuenta ya empezaba a hacerse tarde y el rubio tenia que despedirse de su amiga porque esa noche había invitado a su otra "amiga" Marceline a ver unas películas y jugar videojuegos. El humano se levantó del piso y mirando directamente a la chica de fuego dijo:_

_-bueno princesa flama creo que es hora de que me valla, pero la pase muy bien contigo – dijo tranquilo y alegre el chico – sabes es bueno de que sigamos siendo amigos después de todo…y si quieres podemos vernos después si quieres – termino de hablar para dedicarle una amistosa sonrisa._

_-está bien finn, tienes razón es un poco tarde ya pero yo también la pase bien hoy – le respondió esta con la misma alegría, para luego agregar – a mi también me gusta que sigamos siendo amigos…y claro que podemos hacer algo después, pero dime algo – dijo estas palabras con cierta curiosidad._

_-si ¿Qué pasa?_

_-dime ¿a ti te gusta alguien?, y si es así ¿esa persona es Marceline? – le pregunto la elemental de fuego con intriga y picardía en su voz_

_Por su parte el joven se quedó perplejo ante esa pregunta, realmente era algo que no se esperaba, tal fue así que no supo darle una respuesta coherente a la chica._

_-H-he b-bueno yo….este, ¿Por qué la pregunta, acaso te molesta? – dijo estas palabras el chico algo temeroso e incómodo._

_-no, claro que no me molesta tonto, solo pregunto por curiosidad – decía la elemental tranquila, para luego agregar – además se te ha visto muy feliz últimamente finn, con esa sonrisa de bobo enamorado que solías tener…también por el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con Marceline y hablarme de ella con cierto entusiasmo – hablo la peli roja con seguridad en sus palabras y con un tono de voz algo burlón._

_-Ha está bien, es cierto digamos que si me gusta Marceline, pero…._

_-¿pero?_

_-pero aún me es confuso todo esto, la verdad no sé si realmente me gusta o solo la extrañaba mucho porque hace tiempo no la veía…además si me gustara todo sería algo complicado – dijo el rubio resignado y algo cabizbajo, detonando en su mirada un dejo de melancolía, que no paso desapercibida por si acompañante._

_-mira finn, si ella te gusta está bien, no tienes por qué ponerte triste – le dijo tocando su mejilla derecha levemente, quemándolo un poco en el proceso, para que lo mirara – pero tienes que pensar que es lo que quieres, que es lo que sientes, sería bueno que aclararas tus sentimientos…además si uno realmente lo desea nada es imposible, y yo sé qué harías cualquier cosa por las personas que quieres…ninguna diferencia es suficiente para vencer al amor real y sincero – pronuncio estas palabras la elemental con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz – solamente es cuestión de intentar, animo – termino de hablar para dedicarle una confortante y alentadora sonrisa._

_El muchacho se quedó en silencio unos momentos, procesando las palabras que le había dedicado su amiga, y luego de unos segundos sonrió alegremente y dijo:_

_-sabes que tienes razón…gracias princesa, ¡eres una gran amiga! – le dijo contento, para luego abrazar amigablemente a la peli roja._

_-por nada finn, para eso están los amigos – dijo la elemental, correspondiendo de igual manera el abrazo del chico._

_Permanecieron así por unos segundos más, sin importar que el humano se quemara un poco por el contacto, pero esa atmosfera de tranquilidad y paz que reinaban en el ambiente fue rota por un débil sollozo que se escuchó cerca del lugar, provocando que los dos amigos rompieran su abrazo y miraran al desconocido que se encontraba en el lugar, pero al hacerlo el humano se quedó helado e impresionado por la presencia menos esperada de la vampira, "su amiga", que los miraba con gran tristeza y angustia en su mirada y con algunas lágrimas que escapaban por sus ojos. Al ver esa imagen, el rubio sintió como si miles de cuchillos lo apuñalaran al mismo tiempo, le dolía y no le gustaba para nada ver a la morena en ese estado; estaba por decir algo cuando la mujer empezó a alejarse rápidamente del lugar y en un acto desesperado el chico intento llamarla para poder aclarar toda esta situación:_

_-¡MARCELINE! ¡MARCELINE ESPERA! MARCY –gritaba desesperad y angustiado el humano, en un vano intento por llamar la atención de la inmortal que ignoraba su llamado. Siguió intentando el chico por unos minutos más, hasta darse por vencido – marcy por favor…no te vayas – murmuro este, acongojado y con la mirada baja._

_Era algo de no creer la mala suerte que el rubio había tenido, que por un mal entendido su oportunidad de lograr algo con la morena se desmoronara frente a sus ojos, y que a pesar de no saber lo que realmente sentía por su amiga, sintió como si su corazón se partiera en dos en ese momento._

_Fin del flashback _

Luego de ese amargo recuerdo, el rubio siguió en su posición, callado y pensativo sobre estos acontecimientos ocurridos, estaba demás decir que era una situación frustrante molesta para este, a tal punto que ya no veía sentido a intentar por solucionar todo este lio, se estaba rindiendo y eso era algo que molestaba y entristecía mas al chico, pero como por arte de magia en ese momento tan amargo que estaba atravesando, las palabras de la princesa flama se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, repitiéndose constantemente "_además si uno realmente lo desea nada es imposible, y yo sé qué harías cualquier cosa por las personas que quieres…ninguna diferencia es suficiente para vencer al amor real y sincero" , _esas palabras fueron como una luz de esperanza para el humano, que con gran agilidad y entusiasmo se levantó de su cama, se acomodó un poco y dijo:

-aún hay esperanzas, no todo está perdido…ya verás marcy te demostrare que todo esto era un mal entendido…te demostrare que te quiero – dijo este con gran entusiasmo y firmeza en sus palabras, para luego salir de su casa y dirigirse hacia el hogar de la vampiresa.

Estaba flotando sobre su sillón rojo, con una mirada triste y resignada, por creer que todo se había acabado y que su oportunidad para conquistar a ese humano que tanto le atraía se había esfumado. Quizás las cosas debían ser así, quizás es mejor que no haya pasado nada con el rubio porque tal vez al final los dos saldrían lastimados, o porque su relación era prácticamente imposible, tenía más puntos negativos y positivos, y la morena era consciente de ello…pero a pesar de todo aun le dolía, le entristecía que todo terminara así y que al parecer en su inmortal vida nunca podría ser verdaderamente feliz…nunca podría tener un amor sincero; y esos pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza provocaron que algunas lágrimas amenazaran con salir de sus rojizos ojos, no quería llorar pero sus sentimientos y corazón la traicionaban, pero en ese momento en que la primera lagrima empezaba a deslizarse por su mejilla alguien tocaba a su puerta. Se dirigió algo molesta a la puerta de su casa para ver quién era el que interrumpía su privacidad, abrió la puerta y al hacerlo su asombro fue grande al ver quien era su inesperado acompañante, pero al mismo tiempo una rabia invadió todo su ser, y controlándose lo mejor posible dijo:

-¡qué diablos haces aquí! – dijo fastidiada la inmortal, mirando con odio al visitante parado en la entrada de su puerta – será mejor que te vayas si no quieres salir lastimada…flamita.

-he venido a aclarar todo esto…este melodrama ya duro demasiado – dijo la elemental de fuego, mirando retadora y firmemente a la vampiresa – créeme no me iré sin solucionar esto…así que será mejor que escuches dientona…

Hola! Jejeje bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia, disculpen si tarde demasiado, es que no tuve tiempo y las ideas q tenia para este fic se me olvidaron un poco y tarde en acordarme…bueno espero q este capítulo sea de su agrado y decirles que no sé cuándo subiré otro cap. de esta historia (por una cuestión de tiempo y aún sigo con los parciales) y en general para escribir otros fics (q tengo varias ideas que se las comentare luego) Jejeje bueno los dejo con la intriga ¿Qué pasara entre la princesa flama y Marceline?, ¿las cosas se arreglaran?, ¿llegara finn a tiempo para evitar que estas dos se maten?, todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo xD jeje

Nos vemos luego!


	5. verdades, consejos y una disculpa

Una tensa conversación, verdades, consejos y una disculpa emotiva

El ambiente se había puesto sumamente tenso e incómodo, el silencio reinaba en la cueva de la vampiresa, mientras esta miraba con molestia y furia a la joven de fuego que respondía con miradas desafiantes, firmes y una pequeña sonrisa de convicción en su rostro, cosa que fastidiaba en demasía a la morena que sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo ese pesado e irritante silencio, se dirigió a su "inesperada y desagradable visita" diciendo:

-¿un melodrama?, aquí la única que está exagerando y empeorando más las cosas eres tu flamita – decía hastiada la mujer – además no hay nada que aclarar, creo que ya todo está mucho más que claro…no es necesario que vengas aquí a restregármelo en la cara – hablo esta con el mismo tono de voz molesto pero también algo dolida por recordar esa imagen tan amarga para la inmortal.

La elemental de fuego escucho atentamente sus palabras, con una expresión de cansancio y fastidio, para luego cuando la peli negra termino de hablar responderle:

-Diablos enserio sí que exageras mucho las cosas, además de que eres una cabeza dura – decía exacerbada esta –¿ es que acaso no lo entiendes?, lo que viste fue un mal entendido, no pasó nada entre Finn y yo, solo estábamos platicando un poco cuando – hablaba más tranquila la joven, cuando fue interrumpida súbitamente por la vampiresa.

-¿Cuándo qué?, ¿decidieron reconciliarse de nuevo?, por favor flama eso no te lo crees ni tu…no soy ciega yo sé lo que vi, era más obvio que el idiota de Finn iba a volver a buscarte – dijo frustrada e irónica la morena.

-¡que!, no claro que no, solo estábamos charlando como amigos eso es todo – decía calmada pero aun irritada la elemental, pero al ver que la inmortal no le prestaba atención, ya sumamente enfadada se acercó hasta donde estaba esta para decirle – mira vampirita terca y orgullosa, será mejor que escuches lo que te estoy diciendo porque si no – dijo en tono amenazador, mientras miraba a la mujer desafiante e intimidante.

-¿Por qué o si no que velita? – respondió la inmortal, mirando con la misma intensidad a la elemental y con sus ojos rojos brillando de coraje y furia.

-Bueno solo te diré que no me caracterizo por ser alguien muy paciente y tolerantes con las personas…así que o me escuchas por las buenas, o te hare escuchar a la fuerza – mascullo cabreada la elemental de fuego, mirando fijamente y con seriedad a la peli negra.

-Ja y crees que hare lo me digas solo por amenazarme, no sabes con quien te metes niña…si es pelea lo que viniste a buscar, entonces estaré encantada de darte una que otra lección – dijo con sorna y confiada, al momento de tronar uno de sus puños con fuerza y decir – ven te estoy esperando, demuéstrame si puedes estar a mi altura flamita – dijo desafiante y con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

Al escuchar las palabras que la inmortal le había dirigido, se alejó de esta, mientras resoplada resignada y decía:

-Eres una idiota, no vine aquí a pelear, vine a aclarar las cosas…pero si tú no quieres escuchar, no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo contigo – decía desganada y frustrada, mientras enfilaba hacia la salida.

-Ja como lo suponía, solamente eres una niñita cobarde y caprichosa…parece que no puedes enfrentarte a tus problemas tu sola princesita – dijo con sarcasmo y provocación y con una sonrisa triunfante y burlona en sus labios.

En ese instante en que la morena terminaba de hablar, dirigiéndole palabras poco agradables a la joven, esta se paró en seco unos segundos para luego girar levemente la cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba la mujer, diciéndole:

-¿Qué dijiste? – pronuncio estas palabras con seriedad y furia, mientras sus ojos emanaban rabia y sus puños cerrados comenzaban a brillar con intensidad.

-Lo que escuchaste niña, eres una cobarde y caprichosa que solo depende de los demás – respondió de forma hiriente e irónica, estando parada cerca de la entrada de su casa y de brazos cruzados, con su mirada apuntada a la elemental que estaba sin hacer movimiento alguno; pero al terminar de decir esas palabras la peli negra, no pasa mucho tiempo para que dé un momento a otro tuviera en frente a la chica, con una expresión de ira y molestia en su rostro para luego tomarla con fuerza de su playera roja y en un brusco movimiento azotarla contra una de las paredes de la cueva, al momento en que le decía.

-¡tú eres la caprichosa aquí!, estúpida vampira, ¡porque no quieres entender de una vez por todas que todo fue un error, una simple equivocación!, o es que ahora ya ni siquiera puedo conversar con un amigo sin que idiotas testarudos como tu crean cualquier cosa – decía iracunda la joven – tu no me conoces, no sabes quién soy…y mucho menos lo que me tocó vivir, encerrada en una lámpara por años sin ver el mundo de afuera, en un lugar donde reinaba el caos y la destrucción, y todos me temían, tenían miedo de que los dañara y nadie se acercaba a mi…nadie quería ser mi amigo, hasta que Finn apareció y las cosas cambiaron, por fin deje de sentirme tan sola y excluida de este mundo…por fin tuve a alguien que me quería y que no me tenía y a pesar del daño que le causaba cada vez que lo tocaba él nunca se separó de mi lado…nunca ni si quiera ahora que ya no somos novios, pero si buenos amigos – pronuncio esas palabras con seriedad y cierto aire de melancolía en su voz, mientras hacía más fuerte su agarre contra la vampiresa, haciendo que su ropa se quemara levemente – no permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera "la reina de los vampiros" me diga que soy una cobarde, que solo se depender de los demás…porque no sabes todos los problemas que tuve que aprender a sobrellevar sola – termino de hablar al momento de propinarle un puñetazo a la pared de la caverna, muy cerca de donde estaba el rostro de la peli negra que la miraba sorprendida, mientras la roca de la cueva se derretía lentamente producto del incandescente golpe de la elemental , que la soltó con brusquedad para luego decirle – ¿sabes una cosa?, creo que tú eres la caprichosa aquí, con esa actitud solo parece que tratas a Finn como si fuera tu juguete favorito, solo lo quieres para divertirte con él un rato y luego deshacerte de el como si fuera cualquier cosa…realmente Finn no se merece eso y menos a una dientona caprichosa y terca como tú – termino de hablar la joven, para luego alejarse de ella y caminar hacia la salida, dejando un camino de pequeñas estelas de fuego detrás de sí.

El joven rubio caminaba con tranquilidad por las praderas, rumbo al hogar de la vampiresa, pensando en que lo iba a hacer o decir cuando la tuviera en frente ¿por dónde comenzaría?, ¿Qué diría primero?, ¿se pondría muy nervioso en ese momento?, ¿Cómo tomaría la morena sus disculpas? Y más que nada ¿lo perdonaría?, porque a pesar de los nervios e incomodidades que le generaba esta situación, lo que más le importaba al chico era que "su amiga" lo perdonara, que pudiera recomponer su situación con ella y así de una por todas aclarar la confusión que rondaba en su mente con respecto a los sentimientos de este hacia la vampiresa. Quería asegurarse de que era lo que sentía por su mejor amiga, si era amor o una fuerte amistad, aunque hubiera una vocecita en su mente y un sentir en su pecho que le decían que los sentimiento que sentía hacia la mujer de ojos rojos eran amor más que una simple amistad…y quizás así era ya que el solo hecho de pensar en ella hacia que su corazón latiera con rapidez, que sus ideas y pensamientos se perdieran en un remolino de confusión, y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente al imaginarse a esa hermosa peli negra, que muy en el fondo quería abrazar con fervor, besar sus labios y estar a su lado cada vez que pudiera.

Era una situación por demás confusa y problemática para el muchacho, que a medida que continuaba con su caminata iba ensayando las formas para disculparse con ella sin que le dieran una paliza en el intento:

-Marceline quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso y no aceptare un no como respuesta – decía fingiendo firmeza y determinación el chico, al momento de reprocharse por su fallido intento – no, así no, solo me vi como un idiota…haber otra vez – dijo al momento de continuar hablando – Marceline perdóname por lo que hice, no fue mi intención hacerte daño, solo fue una equivocación así que por favor no me mates – decía, ahora con voz triste y algo asustada, con los ojos llorosos y una carita de borrego degollado muy dramática, que a los pocos segundos cambio a una de frustración – no así tampoco, no debo sonar como un idiota pero tampoco como un cobarde llorón…y que tal si – dijo, en momento de poner una expresión de angustia y dramatismo para decir – Marceline por favor, por favor, ¡perdóname!, realmente no fue mi intención, así que discúlpeme ¡por favor! – suplicaba ahora el rubio con una pose algo teatral y exagerada, permaneciendo así por unos minutos, para luego volver a su estado normal y apoyarse sobre un gran árbol que tenía cerca, para luego dejarse caer resignado sobre el césped.

Estaba cansado y agobiado por esta situación, sentía que hiciere lo que hiciere la morena no lo perdonaría y que solamente estaba haciendo el ridículo, hablando solo y haciendo expresiones por demás exageradas que espantarían a más de uno. Pero aun así no quería darse por vencido, aun no, él era un gran héroe y guerrero que podía enfrentarse a cualquier monstruo o bestia que lo desafiase, que no huía despavorido de sus enfrentamientos, que no se rendía al primer intento y que daba todo de sí para poder salir victorioso…pero al parecer los temas amorosos o románticos no era lo suyo, no sabía qué hacer y por la desesperación que lo invadían, poco a poco empezaba a darse por vencido.

Resignado y frustrado levanto la vista hacia el despejado cielo que se observaba ese día, quizás buscando alguna respuesta o idea, pero nada llegaba. Paso así unos minutos, hasta que decidió levantarse de su lugar para continuar con su viaje, en ese momento una brisa primaveral se hizo presente en el ambiente, incomodando un poco al joven y haciendo que algo le golpeara la cabeza:

-¡pero que rayos! – decía este molesto, mirando hacia ambos lados buscando el objeto que lo había golpeado sin éxito alguno, hasta que otra vez algo volvió a golpear en su cabeza, para luego caer rodando hacia el suelo.

El rubio intrigado y fastidiado poso la vista sobre el objeto que había caído al piso, para toparse con dos manzanas rojas que estaban cerca de sus pies, al momento de tomar una y mirarla por un momento con expresión pensativa y seria, hasta cambiar a una más animada y alegre:

-¡ya se!, voy a llevarle estas manzanas a Marceline, sé que le gusta el color rojo…pero y si aun así no me perdona – dijo luego cabizbajo, mientras sus ojos azules seguían fijos en la fruta.

En ese momento, quizás por arte de magia o porque el destino le daba otra oportunidad, recordó que solo bastaba con ser el mismo para que "su amiga" lo disculpara, que no era necesario, alguna excusa o regalo, si no que fuera el mismo, actuara natural y pensara que todo iba a salir bien. Y ya con los ánimos renovados y una convicción fuerte, levanto la mirada para decir:

-voy a disculparme contigo Marceline y no actuare como un tonto, sino que solo seré quien suelo ser…sé que con eso me vas a disculpar, estoy seguro – dijo con alegría y seguridad, al momento de continuar con su caminata hasta la casa de la inmortal, no sin antes tomar las dos manzanas que estaban en el suelo y guardarla en su mochila verde, para continuar recorrido, con energías renovadas y una certeza que todo terminaría bien.

La morena observaba a la chica alejarse de ella lentamente, sin hacer movimiento alguno y con una expresión de asombro en su rostro por las palabras dirigidas a esta, a la vez que procesaba lo que la elemental le había dicho, provocando que cerrara sus puños con fuerza y dijera con gran molestia y dolor:

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – Grito dolida la peli negra, haciendo que la joven de fuego girara la mirada hacia ella algo sorprendida, mientras veía que la mujer se acerca a ella con rapidez y continuaba diciendo – yo nunca le haría eso a Finn, nunca jugaría con él y sus sentimientos… Finn es demasiado importante para mí, por eso…por eso me dolió demasiado el ver que quizás yo no sea tan importante para el como lo es para mí – dijo ya más calmada la morena y con cierta aflicción en su voz.

La elemental la miraba sorprendida e intrigada por las palabras que había dicho la vampira, ya que sin darse cuenta se había sincerado revelando su verdadero pesar y dilucidando más los sentimientos que esta sentía hacia el héroe de cabellera dorada y ojos color cielo. En ese momento la chica aprovecho para sacarse toda duda de encima y quizás ayudar un poco a la vampiresa con todo su dilema emocional:

-Entonces si es tan importante para ti ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras?, antes de provocarle más problemas y ponerlo triste, ¡hazle ver que le importas! – decía en sentido autoritario la joven.

-¡si lo hago!, yo…si le hago ver que me importa, pero…pero el parece que no se da cuenta o no le importa – respondía desanimada la inmortal.

-Mira si tú conoces a Finn tanto como parece entonces deberías haberte dado cuenta que él es un despistado e inocente, quizás el simplemente no se dio cuenta y eso no quiere decir que le importes, si no que tienes que mostrárselo con seguridad…dime ¿a qué le temes tanto? – cuestiono la princesa de fuego, mirando a la morena directamente a los ojos.

-No sé si es temor, tal vez sea el hecho de que somos demasiado diferentes, digo hay más puntos en contra y diferencias que algo bueno, solamente para comenzar él es un mortal y yo soy inmortal eso quiere decir que algún día terminare perdiéndolo aunque no quiera, además…porque el héroe de Ooo quisiera estar al lado de la reina de los vampiros, un demonio despiadado y corrupto, junto con un ser puro y amable, realmente no tiene lógica y sentido alguno.

-Bueno con respecto a la parte de que Finn es mortal podrías transformarlo y solucionarías el problema – decía con tranquilidad la elemental.

-No, nunca haría eso, yo…nunca le daría esa maldición y lo menos que quiero es corromperlo – decía convencida en sus palabras y con un dejo de tristeza en estas – entiéndelo de una vez flama, Finn y yo somos demasiado diferentes…y lo nuestro nunca funcionaria – pronuncio esas palabras resignada, al momento de desviar la mirada de los ojos de la chica.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que la joven de fuego volvió a hablar:

-Eso es una estupidez – decía indiferente y serena, al momento en que la vampiresa la miraba furiosa y lista para contestar, pero siendo detenida por la voz de la chica – No puedes excusarte siempre en las diferencias entre ustedes, es obvio que siempre habrá diferencias entre las personas, pero eso no quieres decir que puedan estar juntas…por ejemplo mira la relación que tuvimos él y yo, somos demasiado diferentes pero aun así pudimos estar juntos.

-pero aun así lo de ustedes no funciono ¿o me equivoco?

-no te equivocas, pero lo nuestro se terminó por otras razones, que ahora no vienen al caso – respondió la elemental con honestidad y mesura – solo respóndeme esto con la verdad… ¿tú lo quieres?

Pasaron unos segundos en que no se escuchó la voz de ninguna de las presentes, hasta que la morena respondió:

-Sí, yo…realmente lo quiero – dijo la peli negra con convicción y honestidad esas.

-es bueno saberlo –dijo tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios la elemental de fuego – porque si es real lo que dices, más te vale hacer algo para demostrarlo…porque quien sabe tal vez por dudar demasiado aparezca otra chica o alguien más vuelva a conquistarlo –pronuncio esas palabras de manera sugerente y provocadora, mientras la miraba con perspicacia y burla.

-¡Que!, p-pero, pero eso no es posible…¿acaso te refieres a ti verdad? – dijo fastidiada y con un dejo de celos en su voz, mirando a la joven con desconfianza y de manera sombría e intimidante.

La princesa del fuego dejo escapar una risa al ver la reacción de la inmortal, al momento de decir:

-Vaya sí que eres todo un caso Marceline, nunca vi a alguien ponerse tan celoso por una broma…ja sí que te gusta Finn, solo que parece que ni amigas dejarías que tenga por tus celos desmedidos – decía con burla y gracia la chica, mientras seguía riéndose por la cara de la morena.

-ya cállate, quieres flamita…nos estamos llevando bien, no lo arruines quieres – decía apenada e irritada la peli negra

-E-está bien, lo siento, ya cálmate dientona – hablo la joven, serena y apacible, al momento de mirarla con una sonrisa sincera y decirle – es bueno que hayas entendido todo Marceline…aunque estuvieron algo complicadas las cosas – decía algo apenada la joven – a pesar de ser una testaruda orgullosa pienso que podríamos llevarnos bien.

-Si es verdad tú tampoco me caíste mal flamita – dijo animada la mujer.

-Si bueno, será mejor que me valla, pero antes solo quiero decirte que el amor muchas veces es como saltar desde la montaña más alta, sin saber cómo caerás al final, es un acto de fe y sentimiento, tal vez muy impulsivo y arriesgado…pero al final obtendrás lo que mereces y anhelas – le dijo con honestidad y buenos ánimos – solo es cuestión de atreverse a saltar Marceline.

-H-He si bueno…gracias flama – respondió la peli negra, devolviéndole el buen gesto de la elemental con una franca sonrisa.

Luego de ese cruce de palabras más animadas y amables entre ambas mujeres, hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio en el que la princesa del fuego iba a despedirse de la inmortal, peor siendo detenida en ese momento por la inesperada voz del héroe:

-M-Marceline, Princesa flama… ¿q-que haces aquí princesa? – pregunto extrañado y asombrado el muchacho por la presencia de la joven de fuego, mientras estaba parado en la entrada de la cueva.

En el momento en que las chicas se percataron de la presencia del rubio, la elemental se despidió de la morena:

-Bueno será mejor que los dejare solos, nos veremos luego chicos – dijo la joven con amabilidad, al momento de retirarse, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la salida de la cueva, pasando al lado del chico y dirigiéndole una sonrisa de confianza y ánimos, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Luego de que la princesa se fuera, ambos se quedaron callados, sin emitir palabra alguna, mientras se dirigían alguna que otra mirada y el rubio se acercaba hasta donde estaba la morena para mirarse una vez más con cierto nerviosismo e incomodidad, al momento en que la vampiresa decía:

-Finn yo – intento decir la mujer, pero fue detenida por el chico, que le decía serio y decidido.

-Marcy escucha, yo…lo siento, realmente lo siento, créeme no fue mi intención el querer lastimarte, yo fui un estúpido y no pude pedirte perdón antes porque…porque tenía miedo de que las cosas empeoraran y que ya no pudiera verte más…pero créeme lamento mucho que esto haya pasado, pero lo que te digo es verdad Marcy todo fue un malentendido – dijo el joven con voz sincera y angustiada, mientras la miraba directamente a sus ojos, que brillaban con esperanzas de que la peli negra lo disculpara.

Pero pasaron unos pocos minutos en que la vampira no decía nada y solo miraba al rubio, que comenzaba a afligirse y desesperarse ante el silencio de la mujer. Ya impaciente y resignado el chico volvió a decir:

-E-Esta bien Marcy lo entiendo, disculpa…disculpara por haberte molestado – decía cabizbajo el rubio, en el momento de darle la espalda a la morena y enfilar hacia la salida de la cueva.

Pero en ese instante, sintió que la inmortal lo tomaba suavemente de una de sus muñecas y escuchaba la voz de esta que le decía:

-Espera Finn…yo te perdono – pronuncio esas palabras con franqueza y convicción – pero yo también tengo que pedirte disculpas Finn…yo actué como una idiota por todo esto y también te hice mucho daño, te hice sentir culpable por esta estupidez, lo siento – dijo apenada la morena, al momento en que el héroe se daba la vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa alegre y vivaz diciéndole.

-Está bien Marcy, no te preocupes, además yo estoy bien.

Hubo otro pequeño intervalo de silencio hasta que la vampiresa dijo:

-Hey Finn, ¿recuerdas que nos quedó pendiente una noche de películas? – le dijo más animada la peli negra y con una sonrisa divertida, dibujada en sus labios, que la hacían ver más hermosa a los ojos del rubio, que la contemplo por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-H-He si es verdad, nos quedó pendiente lo de las películas…que te parece si las vemos ahora, claro si no te molesta – le dijo algo nervioso y levemente sonrojado.

-C-Claro Finn, vamos a ver las películas en mi casa, además me estaba aburriendo de estar todo el día sola, pero con mi héroe de pacotilla al lado estoy segura que eso no sucederá – dijo la peli negra con un tono de voz divertido y alegre.

-Je ¡qué bien!, yo también estaba aburriéndome de hacer siempre lo mismo todos los días – respondió el joven con felicidad, al momento que la sus miradas chocaban por un breve momento por demás intenso y especial para ambos.

Luego de que todo este mal entendido se solucionara, con algunos inconvenientes, duras verdades dichas, consejos inesperados y una disculpa sincera con un final feliz, los dos "amigos" entraron al hogar de la reina vampiro, para así disfrutar toda la noche de la diversa variedad de películas que la morena tenia, compartiendo unas palomitas y las manzanas que el muchacho había traído para la vampiresa, y en algunas ocasiones rozando sus manos o parte de sus cuerpos inconscientemente, provocando que estos se pusieran sumamente nerviosos y sonrojados, apartando las miradas del otro, evitando así momentos incomodos y penosos, pero disfrutando de la compañía del otro, demostrándolo a través de animadas sonrisas y risa vivaces y alegres, para luego terminar dormidos en el sillón rojo de la inmortal, con su cabeza reposando sobre el pecho del rubio que la tenía agarrada por su hombro derecho, para que estuviera más cerca de él, mientras los dos "amigos" estaban inmerso en su mundo de sueños y con una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría al volver estar juntos una vez más ….sin saber lo que el destino les tenia deparado a estos "mejores amigos".

Holaa otra vez! Jejeje bueno digamos que esta es una sorpresita inesperada hasta para mi Jejeje pero quise dejarles este capítulo de este fic que en ningún momento tuve olvidado sino que no estaba de amino para escribir este tipo de género…pero ahora volví! xD y decirles que el siguiente capítulo probablemente estará este fin de semana (dije probablemente) así que bueno espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo y nos veremos en la publicación de alguna de mis locas y raras historias jajaja

Nos vemos ¡!


	6. Un paseo nocturno en las praderas

Paseo nocturno en las praderas y un te quiero

Amanecía lentamente en las tierras de Ooo, el sol poco a poco empezaba a alzarse sobre el cielo despejado y un nuevo día comenzaba para los habitantes de esa extraña tierra. Dentro de una cueva, donde se encontraba la casa de la reina de los vampiros, se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón color rojo oscuro perteneciente a la morena, está junto el chico de cabellos dorados, que la tomaba inconscientemente de uno de sus hombros para acercarla más a su cuerpo, mientras que la mujer estaba acomodada sobre el pecho del héroe sintiendo el calor que el cuerpo de este le trasmitía a su fría piel mientras su rostro expresaba paz y tranquilidad, y con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, al momento en que tenues rayos de luz entraban por una de las ventanas del hogar de la peli negra y daban con el rostro del rubio, provocando que este comenzara a despertar lentamente.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta encontrarse con la imagen de la sala de la casa de la inmortal y percatándose en ese momento que se había quedado dormido en la casa de su "amiga" durante su noche de películas; aun adormilado, quiso ponerse de pie pero algo le impedía su cometido, así que confundido y algo fastidiado dirigió su vista a su costado derecho para ver lo que le imposibilitaba su cometido. Al ver la razón de su desconcierto, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la figura de la morena, aun durmiendo plácidamente sobre su torso, provocándole un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas y un gran nerviosismo que lo invadía por dentro, quedando estático por unos segundos, hasta percatarse de que la mujer comenzaba a moverse lentamente, rozando en más de una ocasión sus cuerpos a escasas distancias, por el involuntario agarre del chico, que comenzó a llamar entre balbuceos y nerviosismos a la morena:

-H-He M-marcy, Marcy ¿e-estas despierta? – intentaba decir el joven, sumamente intranquilo y tenso por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, que a pesar de su nerviosismo, sentía más que agradable la proximidad de la figura de morena sintiendo tenuemente su piel fría y suave, y una sutil fragancia a fresas emanar de esta.

Permaneció quieto por unos instantes y al notar que la peli negra no respondía, volvió a llamarla mientras que paulatinamente intentaba separarse de su cuerpo:

-M-Marcy, Marcy despierta…y-ya es de día – decía este con voz temblorosa, al momento en que se despegaba suavemente de la vampiresa que comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el héroe.

-F-Finn…Finn porque – pero la morena no pudo terminar de completar la oración, ya que se había percatado de la proximidad de esta con el joven, que la miraba sorprendido y sumamente sonrojado, sintiendo en ese momento el nerviosismo del muchacho, escuchado su corazón que latía de forma rápida y agitada.

En ese momento la inmortal, apenada y ruborizada se alejó rápidamente del rubio, poniéndose de pie y diciendo con cierto nerviosismo:

-F-Finn yo…yo lo siento, no fue mi intención el incomodarte, solo que…parece que nos quedamos dormidos – dijo esta, aun sonrojada y evitando mirarlo a la cara.

-N-No, no te preocupes Marcy, también…también fue mi culpa, perdona si te incomode, yo no me di cuenta que…bueno ya sabes – decía el joven nervioso e intranquilo, también parándose de su lugar, quedando frente a la peli negra y evitando hacer contacto visual con esta.

Luego de esas palabras, solo reino el silencio en la sala del hogar de la mujer, que con el pasar de los minutos se volvía cada vez más incómodo y el ambiente mucho más tenso, hasta el punto en que el rubio tomo el valor para volver a hablarle a la vampiresa:

-B-Bueno creo que será…será mejor que me valla – dijo un poco más calmado, para luego tomar su mochila verde y dirigirse a la salida de la casa, pero siendo detenido por la voz de su "amiga" a mitad de camino.

-¡NO!, d-digo, no tienes que irte aun si no quieres…puedes quedarte – le dijo al principio algo exaltada y en voz alta, para luego calmarse un poco, hablando ya con voz serena, notándose avergonzada por su comportamiento, al momento en que lo miraba directamente.

El joven se impactó al principio por las palabras de la peli negra y por su tono de voz, en el momento en que giraba la cabeza y su vista se posaba sobre la mujer, viendo directamente a su rostro sonrojado y su mirada oculta en ese momento por algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían sus finas y delicadas facciones ,dándole una imagen tierna y hermosa de aquella morena, y notando luego que ahora lo miraba a la cara con esos profundos ojos rojos que sentía perderse en ellos cada vez que los veía; en ese instante sus miradas chocaron por primera vez en toda la conversación, transmitiendo un sentimiento intenso y profundo pero a la vez confuso y dubitativo, mientras los pocos minutos que permanecieron así parecieron eternos para ambos. Luego de ese cruce de miradas, el chico se acercó hasta donde estaba la vampiresa, para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera y cálida al momento de decirle:

-Eso sería genial…pero tengo que irme, Jake seguramente debe de estar preocupado porque no llegue a casa anoche – dijo con calma y amabilidad, mirándola a los ojos y notando su expresión algo triste y melancólica por sus palabras, haciéndolo sentir culpable, para que luego intentara remedirlo, tomándola levemente de la barbilla para que levantara la mirada hacia el y volviera a decir – pero si quieres podemos hacer algo más tarde…a la noche quizás así tu no tengas que preocuparte por que el sol te haga daño ¿Qué dices? – le dijo de manera reconfortante y con una sonrisa animada en su rostro.

-C-Claro, está bien Finn – respondió la peli negra, algo sorprendida por la tierna acción del rubio hacia esta, sintiendo en ese momento que su muerto y marchito corazón volvía a latir por unos instantes, para luego recomponerse de su asombro y decirle ya más animada – Esa sería una gran idea, además podremos tener una aventura, ya que desde nuestra última pelea con ese ciclope no pasó nada interesante y emocionante en todo este tiempo…además sé que contigo tendré mucho de que divertirme - le dijo ya más animada y con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-Eso es verdad, no hemos tenido una aventura juntos desde lo del gigante, pero ahora te prometo que con esta nueva aventura no vas a aburrirte – le dijo con alegría y confianza, mientras sus ojos destilaba emoción y felicidad – bueno entonces nos veremos a la noche Marcy…hasta entonces – termino de hablar para caminar con tranquilidad hacia la puerta del hogar, siendo seguido por detrás por la inmortal, y abriendo la puerta al momento de dirigirle una última mirada a la mujer.

-Si nos veremos luego – dijo esta, en el momento que levitaba unos centímetros por encima del piso y se acercaba al rostro del muchacho para besar tiernamente su mejilla izquierda, dejando al rubio completamente impresionado y sonrojada, provocándole gracia a la morena por la cara del chico – sí que sigues siendo igual de inocente héroe…adiós, nos vemos luego pequeño tonto – le dijo en tono divertido y cariñoso, al momento en que lo empujaba levemente del umbral de su puerta, dejándolo completamente fuera de la casa mientras la vampiresa cerraba la puerta, haciendo reaccionar en ese momento al joven.

-H-He si…adiós Marcy – termino de hablar para luego dirigirse a su hogar, algo confundido pero con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en su rostro mientras la peli negra lo miraba desde la ventana hasta perderlo completamente de vista.

Luego de una tranquila caminata por las praderas, disfrutando en el camino del espléndido día que se prestaba por el cielo despejado, el sol radiante y una tenue brisa primaveral que recorría la zona, el joven héroe había llegado a su hogar luego del emocionante y extraño día de ayer, al momento en que abría la puerta de su casa y adentrarse en ella. Ya dentro del hogar, el chico camino hasta la sala principal que para su sorpresa estaba vacía, pero luego de unos segundos escuchando la voz de su hermano que lo llamaba desde la cocina:

-¿Finn?, ¿Finn eres tú?

-Si Jake so yo – respondió este, al momento en que veía al perro dirigirse a él con dos platos de hot cakes y tocino – vaya parece que llegue justo a tiempo para el desayuno – dijo divertido y alegre el muchacho.

-Jeje si no fueras por mi hermanito creo que te morirías de hambre – decía el canino con burla, mientras dejaba los platos sobre la mesa, para luego tomar dos vasos de jugo de naranja y ubicarlos cerca de los platos.

-¡que!, vamos Jake sabes que yo se cocinar y muy bien – le dijo algo ofendido, al momento en que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas cercana a la mesa.

-Si claro y antes de eso quemaste la comida como diez veces antes de aprender a freír un huevo sin quemarlo – respondió el perro con gracia e ironía, viendo al rubio quedarse callado y con el ceño levemente fruncido – ya solo disfruta del desayuno viejo.

-Je está bien hermanos, pero dime ¿Cómo supiste que llegaría en este momento? – le pregunto algo intrigado, al momento en que daba la primera probada a su comida – mmm esta delicioso Jake – dijo el chico degustando y disfrutando del desayuno.

-Bueno digamos que lo supuse o quizás lo adivine…jeje gracias hermano – termino de hablar, para luego dar el primer bocado a su plato.

El trascurso del desayuno fue ameno y tranquilo, en donde los dos hermanos pasaron el momento entre risas y ocurrentes comentarios. Ya casi cuando estaban por terminar su comida el perro con picardía y astucia le dijo:

-Hey Finn dime y a todo esto ¿en dónde estuviste anoche? – le pregunto en tono sugerente, mientras veía como el rubio empezaba a ponerse incomodo – además de que desde entraste a la casa pude percibir un aroma extraño, que no es habitual en ti como…un perfume de mujer – dijo estas palabras mirándola de forma sospechosa y con una socarrona sonrisa en el rostro, al momento en que el joven enrojecía hasta las orejas e intentaba evitar la mirada inquisidora del canino.

-D-De que hablas viejo, estuve paseando por el bosque y me enfrente a unos trolls que atacaban la aldea de los duendes y me enfrente a ellos, pero en el camino me quede dormido, si eso, n-no fui a ningún otro lado – decía este fingiendo firmeza y decisión en sus palabras, al momento en que comenzaba a beber un poco de jugo de naranja.

-aja, si claro…no me mientras Finn, sabes que no eres bueno mintiendo – respondió con sarcasmo y tranquilidad, al momento en que le decía con picardía – dilo picaron ¿con quién estuviste anoche?, ¿acaso estuviste con Marceline verdad? – dijo mirándolo con gracia, mientras el chico tomaba con rapidez su bebida – jeje lo sabía estuviste con la vampiresa toda la noche picaron…parece que alguien está enamorado de una chupasangre – hablo el canino con diversión e ironía, al momento de ver como el joven se ahogaba con su bebida y luego la escupía y miraba sorprendido y avergonzado al perro mágico, que reía ante la cara de su hermano.

-¡Q-Que eso es mentira! – Dijo completamente sonrojado y ruborizado el joven – es verdad que estuve con Marceline pero no de esa forma…además no era mi intención hacerlo – decía aun sobresaltado y nervioso, mientras que el canino lo miraba de forma sospechosa.

-¿Hacer qué? – le pregunto serio.

-N-Nada – respondió incomodo, al momento en que su hermano se acercaba a él.

-No mientas Finn, dime que fue lo que hiciste – dijo esas palabras, mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y el rubio evitaba mirarlo a los ojos – no me digas…no me digas que tú y Marceline hicieron el paso 15 – le dijo el perro asombrado, mientras comenzaba a zarandear al muchacho que lo miraba impresionado y avergonzado - te dije Finn, te dije que no te acercaras al escalón 15 pero nunca escuchas y ahora – hablo con voz dramática, en el momento que tomaba al chico y lo abrazaba con fuerza – una vampiresa chupasangre a corrompido a mi muchacho, le quito su inocencia…aunque sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano después de todo ya tienes prácticamente 19 años – el canino siguió hablando con dramatismo y exageración, hasta que el joven consiguió zafarse del agarre del perro e interrumpir su monologo de reproches y exageraciones hacia él.

-¡Espera Jake!, viejo no llegue al escalón 15 con Marceline, lo que paso fue que fui a disculparme con ella por el malentendido con la princesa flama y bueno luego de eso vimos algunas películas y nos quedamos dormidos – dijo ya más tranquilo, pero aun con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al recordar la posición en la que se encontraba con la morena al despertar y sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.

-mmm está bien te creo jovencito – respondió ya más sereno, al momento en que acercaba una vez más para tomarlo de uno de los hombros y decir – pero no vas a negarme que te gusta la vampira, apuesto a que estas desesperado porque ella te de un besito – dijo esas palabras de forma picara y burlona con una sonrisa sugerente en su rostro.

-¡QUE!, estás loco Jake, Marceline es solo…solo mi amiga, además como podría ella gustar de un humano tonto y mortal como yo – decía al principio alterado pero al terminar pronuncio esas palabras con cierta tristeza y melancolía, cola que al perro mágico no se le paso por alto.

-Esas son tonterías Finn, además no creo que a Marceline le importe eso…ya no eres el niño bobo que solías ser, eres un hombre ahora hermano y quien sabe todo puede llegar a pasar – le dijo de manera amigable y serena, al momento en que el chico dirigía su mirada al canino.

-Gracias viejo – decía este ya más animado.

-No hay de que hermano…pero dime la verdad ¿ a ti te gusta Marceline? – le pregunto con intriga y curiosidad, al momento en que el humano suspiraba con pesar y respondía.

-No lo sé Jake…no lo sé – dijo con cierta amargura y frustración – solo sé que quería volver a verla, no quería estar alejado de ella…no quería perderla – termino de hablar para luego sentarse sobre la silla de madera y bajar la cabeza por unos segundos, suspirando una vez más, al momento de murmurar – solo…solo quiero estar a su lado…no quiero perderla Jake – pronuncio esas palabras con pesar y aflicción, mientras continuaba con la mirada baja y sombría.

-No te pongas así Finn…mira todo se solucionara, solo tienes que darle tiempo, sé que esto del amor no es lo tuyo pero puedo decirte que tus intenciones son buenas y nobles, pero si tu realmente la quieres y estas seguro de ello demuéstraselo…no dejes que el miedo y las dudas te ganen, tienes que enfrentarlas y derrotarlas igual que a los monstros que siempre combatimos, tu puedes hermano – le dijo en forma de aliento, al momento en que el joven levantaba la mirada para ver a su hermano y sonreír levemente, y decirle.

-Tienes razón, gracias viejo.

-No hay de que jovencito…sé que eres un poco torpe y bobo con esto del amor así que no te preocupes, tu querido hermano Jake estará aquí para ayudarte – dijo con orgullo y diversión, haciendo una pose heroica y exagerada, mientras el chico reía por el comportamiento del perro.

-Jajaja estás loco viejo – dijo poniéndose de pie y golpeando levemente el hombro derecho del canino – Hey que te parece si vamos a divertirnos un rato afuera – le dijo con alegría y vivacidad.

-Jeje me gusta esa idea hermanito, además es bueno pasar un tiempo de hermanos de vez en cuando – dijo el perro mientras camina a un lado del rubio, que tomaba su espada de sangre de demonio y la colocaba en el costado de su mochila, y abra la puerta de su casa, dejando ver un paisaje y clima que se prestaba para las intenciones de los hermanos.

-Hey Jake ¿sabes qué hora es? – decía este animado y feliz.

-Haber déjame ver mi reloj, jajaja es una broma, es hora de aventura – dijo este con mucho entusiasmo, al momento de chocar su puño con el del chico y salir de la casa rumbo a una nueva aventura.

Luego de que los hermanos salieran a buscar una nueva aventura para divertirse y pasar tiempo entre hermanos, ambos se pasaron todo el día y parte de la tarde en el bosque, enfrentando a unos trolls y ogros guerreros que atacaban algunas aldeas y lastimaba a las indefensas criaturas mágicas que habitaban en ese bosque, y cumpliendo algunos mandados que la dulce princesa les había encargado, entre las cuales consistían en buscar algunas gemas preciosas y misteriosas, algunos artilugios enterrados cerca de los dominios del rey helado, entre otras cosas de gran importancia para la gobernante del dulce reino.

Ya por la tarde los compañeros de interminables aventuras, se separaron momentáneamente, ya que Jake tenía que volver con su esposa Lady arcoíris porque le había prometido estar en casa para cenar, pero le había dicho al chico de que tal vez volvería esa misma noche o a la mañana siguiente. Estando ya frente a la casa de los hermanos, el perro se despidió del humano diciendo:

-Jeje fue un gran día el de hoy hermano, pero debo irme, arcoíris me está esperando pero volveré mañana - decía con calma el canino.

-Está bien Jake, yo también tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos luego - le dijo el joven con serenidad y entusiasmo, al momento en que una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro producto de que recordara la salida nocturna que tenía pactada con la vampiresa de larga cabellera oscura, cosa que no paso por alto el can.

-Jeje vaya parece que alguien está muy feliz ahora, ¿acaso vas a ir a ver a Marceline? – dijo este con picardía y burla, en el momento en que el muchacho su sonrojaba levemente.

-No es gracioso Jake, y si voy a ver a Marceline, pero solo vamos a pasear – bufo este algo molesto y avergonzado.

-jajaja está bien Finn, diviértete en tu "cita"…nos vemos – le dijo el perro, mientras se alejaba de este rumbo a la casa de su esposa – por cierto no quiero nada del escalón 15 hasta que no te hayas casado, así que más te vale hacerme caso picaron – termino de hablar, al momento de echarse a reír y se apartaba del chico.

-¡JAKE!, ¡eso no es gracioso!, además ¡no es una cita, escuchaste!, NO ES UNA CITA – gritaba el joven alterado y ofuscado por los ocurrentes y bochornosos comentarios de su hermano, que solo continuo riendo mientras se perdía entre los arboles del bosque.

Luego de que el canino se había marchado, el rubio decidió entrar a su casa, que en esos momento estaba vacía, ya que B-MO y neptor se habían marchado a buscar sus propias aventuras con la promesa de que volverían en dos semanas, y ya que estaba solo y aún era temprano para ir por la casa de la morena para comenzar con su paseo nocturno, decidió echarse sobre el sofá de su sala para reflexionar un poco y pensar sobre los sentimientos que tan confundido tenían al humano en ese momento, intentando aclarar las ideas en su cabeza y quizás convencerse de una vez por todas que se estaba enamorando de la que siempre considero como su "mejor amiga"…pero aun así las dudas y miedos seguían rondando por su mente, de tal manera que frustraban por demás al chico, ya que no solamente estaba la duda de si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos o no por la inmortal, sino que también tenia miedo de arriesgar su amistad por emociones confusas que no le aseguraban nada a futuro. Simplemente era una situación difícil de comprender para el héroe, que quizás se estaba enfrentando a su reto más grande…ganarse el corazón y el cariño de esa mujer tan intrépida, rebelde y hermosa como era la reina de los vampiros, un reto por demás difícil pero no imposible para el joven héroe, que no se daría por vencido ni ahora ni nunca.

Entre todas las reflexiones y pensamientos que tenía el chico en la cabeza, lentamente empezó a dormirse, cerrando los ojos lentamente, resistiéndose unos segundos hasta que el sueño lo venció, dejándose llevar por ese mundo de fantasías y sueños en donde todo era posible.

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que el rubio se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá de su sala, teniendo al parecer un grato sueño por la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que irradiaba alegría y felicidad, y ya había anochecido afuera, eso quería decir que ya era hora de que se reuniera con la vampiresa pero al parecer el chico no se despertaría aun, ya que este disfrutaba del sueño que tenía en ese momento con cierta peli negra. Unos minutos habían pasado y el joven seguía aun dormido, pero en esos momentos una sombra apareció desde la ventana de la casa del árbol del humano, que con sigilo abrió el ventanal y se adentró en el interior del hogar, para luego caminar con tranquilidad hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba, mientras su largo cabello negro se mecía con el ritmo de sus pasos y una sonrisa burlona y divertida se dibujaba en sus labios, dejando entrever parte de sus afilados colmillos, hasta llegar a pocos metros del joven y quedarse unos minutos contemplando sus relajadas facciones junto con la paz y serenidad que transmitían en ese momento.

La extraña figura que estaba parada a un lado del rubio, era ni más ni menos que Marceline, que cansada y aburrida de esperar al chico decidió ir a buscarlo en su casa, encontrándose con esa tierna escena del joven dormido plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y con su gorro de oso polar blanco a medio salir, dejando ver parte de su cabellera dorada, provocándole una leve risa de ternura por cómo se encontraba el humano en ese momento, en el instante en que deslizaba una de sus manos y rozando con suavidad el contorno del rostro del muchacho, hasta llegar a su cabello visible y enredaba con delicadeza sus finos dedos sobre los cabellos de este con afecto y cariño, al momento en que con su mano libre le quitaba el gorro al chico, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello y este pronunciaba su nombre aun dormido:

-M-Marceline – decía este con un dejo de felicidad, dejando a la morena algo sorprendida por las inesperadas palabras del joven y con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

Pero en ese momento, luego de que pasara su asombro, esta sonrió con malicia y diversión, al escuchar una vez más al rubio pronunciar su nombre y acercarse a su oído izquierdo para susurrarle:

-Si Finn ¿se te ofrece algo? – dijo la mujer con dulzura y afecto, al momento en que tocaba levemente su mejilla, provocando que el chico despertara sobresaltado y asustado, encontrándose con la vampira riendo a carcajadas por la broma que le había jugado.

-¡M-Marceline!, eso no fue gracioso Marcy – decía este un poco fastidiado por la broma de la mujer pero a la vez feliz de verla.

-Jajaja sí que lo fue Finn, deberías haber visto tu cara jajaja realmente fue muy gracioso – hablaba esta, mientras continuaba riendo pero la de manera más calmada, para volver a decirle – pero por lo que veo estabas teniendo un buen sueño héroe, tenías una sonrisa que parecías bobo enamorado, además me da curiosidad, dime Finn ¿con que estabas soñando?, o mejor dicho con quién – dijo estas palabras con curiosidad y picardía, haciendo que el joven su pusiera sumamente nervioso.

-H-He b-bueno yo….estaba soñando con…con que yo vencía al Lich y todos me reconocían como el gran héroe que soy, si eso era – decía este fingiendo firmeza y seguridad en sus palabras, mientras se rascaba un poco su cabeza por el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento y percatándose que su muy querido gorro no estaba en donde debería estar – Hey ¿qué paso con mi gorro? – pregunto mirando hacia ambos lados buscando su gorro.

-Sí que eres malo mintiendo héroe, eso no te lo crees ni tú – decía la morena con tranquilidad, mientras lo miraba divertida y hablaba – no te preocupes Finn tu gorro está bien, yo lo tengo – dijo al momento de mostrar el gorro, que estaba en sus manos, para luego ponérselo sobre cabeza mientras decía – pero creo que me queda mejor a mí – dijo esas palabras con burla y alegría, en el instante en que levitaba cerca del muchacho con una sonrisa irónica y sintiendo el agradable aroma a lavanda que emanaba del gorro del rubio, perteneciente quizás a su cabello.

-¡que!, no Marceline devuélvemelo – bufo algo molesto, mientras intentaba alcanzar a la peli negra para quitarle su gorro, pero esta con agilidad evitaba los intentos fallidos del chico, que parecía un niño pequeño tratando de recuperar su pertenencia más preciada – vamos Marceline, no estoy jugando, devuélvemelo – decía intentando sacarle el gorro a la vampiresa.

-Ho vamos héroe, no te molestes, si esto es divertido, hasta pareces un niñito que le quitaron su juguete – le decía la mujer con burla y diversión – pero si a tanto quieres a tu amado gorro, será mejor que intentes atraparme – termino de hablar para luego seguir levitando con agilidad y rapidez por toda la sala, mientras el rubio la perseguía por detrás, intentando detenerla sin éxito.

Pasaron así varios minutos en los que el chico no podía alcanzar a la mujer y en los que ya se estaba frustrando demasiado, tanto que a tal punto, en un momento determinado este logro tomar la muñeca derecha de la morena y jalarla hacia el para por fin poder quitarle el gorro, pero con el movimiento fue algo brusco y torpe, haciendo que el joven perdiera un poco el equilibrio y al ver que la inmortal intentaba zafarse de su agarre, este cayó al piso llevándose consigo a la peli negra que se desplomo encima del cuerpo del humano, mientras que al ver en la posición en que se encontraba su nerviosismo se hizo más notorio, al momento en que su cara se ponía completamente roja y sus ojos se quedaban clavados en la figura de la morena que estaba tumbada sobre su cuerpo, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, pudiendo sentir su respiración chocar contra su piel y esa tenue fragancia que tanto le gustaba. Aun impresionado y algo asustado intento decirle algo a la mujer pero en ese momento fue ella la que hablo primero:

-Ha Finn eso dolió, si tanto querías tu gorro podrías habérmelo – decía esta algo molesta por el golpe que se había llevado por la brusca acción del humano, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se había percatado en la penosa situación en la que se encontraban, con sus cuerpos a muy poca distancia y sus rostros a escasos centímetros del otro, provocando un intenso rubor en las mejillas de la vampiresa, al momento en que intento articular unas palabras – F-Finn y-yo… - balbuceaba la mujer con nerviosismo y dificultad, mientras inconscientemente empezaba a acortar distancia entre sus rostros.

-S-Si M-Marceline – respondió este con dudas y deseo en su voz, al momento de sentir la respiración de la peli negra chocar contra su rostro e instintivamente una de sus manos se posaban cerca de la cintura de esta.

-Y-Yo… - le decía la morena, mientras sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, pudiendo escuchar el corazón del rubio latir desbocadamente a la inminente cercanía de sus rostros y sus manos se apoyaban sobre el pecho de este.

-S-Si – dijo el chico con cierta ansiedad, al momento de poder sentir los labios de la mujer rozar levemente contra los suyos y en sus ojos se mostraba un brillo intenso y entusiasta ante lo que parecía en esos momentos algo inevitable.

-Y-Yo... – dijo en el momento que sus labios parecían unirse irremediablemente, pero en ese instante la morena se detuvo y con voz triste y apenada decía – Yo lo siento…no fue mi intención incomodarte Finn – termino de hablar mientras se alejaba de su rostro y de ponía de pie, evitando mirarlo directamente.

El joven algo confundido por la inesperada acción de la inmortal en el último segundo antes que sus labios terminaran por rozarse, se levantó con un poco de torpeza producto del gran nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento, para luego mirar a la peli negra con desconcierto y temor al momento que decía:

-E-Está bien Marcy, no hay problema, también fue mi culpa por ser un poco torpe contigo…discúlpame – le dijo este algo avergonzado, para luego quedarse callado y mirar fugazmente a la morena por unos momentos.

En esos minutos en que el silencio reinaba en la habitación, parecían que nunca iban a acabarse, a tal punto que ya incomodaban y perturbaba a los dos presentes, así que en un acto de valentía e intentando también normalizar la situación la vampiresa dijo:

-N-No tienes que disculparte Finn, solo fue un accidente es todo – dijo esas palabras con pesar y melancolía, para luego dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y decirle – Toma tu gorro, creo que a ti te queda mejor héroe – decía un poco más animada al momento en que le devolvía el gorro al chico.

-G-Gracias Marcy, si es verdad todo fue un accidente – dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro pero con un tinte de voz de desilusión y tristeza, mientras ambos evitaban mirarse a la cara por la vergüenza y el miedo que sentían, al momento en que este decía – Oye ¿aun iremos de aventura como acordamos, verdad? – pregunto este con interés y curiosidad.

-Claro que sí, no me perdería nunca una aventura con mi héroe favorito de pacotilla – contesto la peli negra con alegría y firmeza, en el momento de dirigirle una mirada de confianza, adornada con su típica sonrisa burlona y divertida.

-¡Genial! – decía entusiasmado el muchacho, para luego tomar su mochila junto con su espada de sangre de demonio, en el momento de ponerse nuevamente su querido gorro de oso polar blanco y dirigirle una alegre y vivaz sonrisa diciéndole – Bueno que estamos esperando, ¡es hora de aventura! – Dijo con gran entusiasmo y emoción, mientras caminaba a la entrada de su casa y abría la puerta dejando ver el paisaje nocturno que predominaba en ese momento, y volvía a dirigirse a la mujer – ¡vamos Marcy! – pronuncio estas palabras con gran alegría, al momento en que tomaba con suavidad la mano de la vampiresa para jalarla hacia afuera, para luego soltarla y empezar a correr rumbo al bosque mientras le gritaba - ¡VAMOS HA HACER UNA CARRERA, A QUE PUEDO GANARTE MARCY! – termino de hablar, mientras seguía corriendo con gran agilidad, dejando a la peli negra atrás.

-Jajaja sigues siendo el niño bobo e hiperactivo de siempre Finn – decía la morena, al momento de empezar a levitar con rapidez para alcanzar al rubio - ¡PERO NI EN TUS SUEÑOS PODRAS GANARME HEROE! – hablo esta con diversión, mientras alcanzaba al chico y ambos se perdían en medio del gran y oscuro bosque.

Luego de que los dos "amigos" empezaran su aventura nocturna con una carrera por el bosque, en la que resulto victoriosa la peli negra, se dedicaron a caminar por ese gran bosque buscado algún monstruo, criatura o ladrón que quisiera hacer de las suyas en la oscuridad de la noche pero todo parecía estar más que tranquilo y calmado que de costumbre; al no encontrar nada divertido en el bosque decidieron ir hacia las praderas para buscar alguna manada de lobos con quien jugar o algún otro animal que se prestara a ello, pero nada encontraron, frustrándolos un poco pero ello no significaba que no se la estaban pasando bien, ya que a pesar de no encontrar nada divertido o emocionante, se entretenían con su interminable charla sobre anécdotas, recuerdos de aventuras pasadas y alguna que otra ocurrencia que viniera al caso, provocando algunas risas y sonrisas en los dos "amigos". Pasado un tiempo en que comenzaron a recorrer las praderas, el humano y la vampiresa estaban sentados en una gran roca que había en el lugar, con su vista puesta en el manto negro que se alzaba a sus ojos, junto con la luna y las estrellas, en el momento en que el joven decía:

-Vaya me la he pasado muy bien contigo hoy Marcy, a pesar de no haber encontrado ninguna aventura estuvo genial este paseo nocturno – le decía este con alegría y sinceridad.

-Si no estuvo nada mal este paseo héroe, fue divertido a pesar de todo – dijo con naturalidad, disfrutando de la compañía del rubio, al momento en que le dirigía una fugaz mirada a este, que trasmitía felicidad y afecto, y accidentalmente sus manos rozaban por uno movimiento hecho por el chico, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran levemente y este le dijera.

-Sabes Marcy me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, es genial…tu eres genial – le decía este, mirándola directamente a los ojos y con voz tierna y sincera, percatándose de lo bella que se veía a la luz de la luna con esa playera sin mangas morada, jeans negros rasgados en la zona de las rodillas y parte de los muslos, y con sus típicas botas rojo oscuro, dejando embelesado al joven que dejaba escapar un cumplido a la morena – y también hermosa.

-B-Bueno tú también eres genial Finn…y tu también no estas mal, no eres tan feo como creía – dijo esas últimas palabras a modo de burla, dejando escapar una pequeña risa, mientras su mirada se dirigía a este, viendo lo mucho que había cambiado estos años desde que lo había conocido y a pesar que llevara casi la misma ropa de siempre, una playera mangas cortas celeste, pantalones largos oscuros, zapatillas del mismo color y su inseparable gorro blanco, ya no era el niño que conoció y hasta podía decir que se veía más guapo, e incluso superaba su altura cuando ella no levitaba y se paraba en el suelo, simplemente se había convertido en un hombre – Je ya no eres el niñito tonto que conocí Finn, aunque en realidad aun lo eres un poco pero se nota que has madurado – hablo en tono burlón y sincero, mientras seguía viendo directamente al rubio.

-Ja ja que gracioso…pero ya no soy tan tonto como antes.

-Es verdad pero sigues siendo igual de inocente - dijo con diversión, al momento en que se preparaba para decirle algunos de sus ocurrentes sarcasmos, pero un extraño sonido de unas pisadas que parecían acercarse a ellos hizo que la mujer se pusiera seria y dijera – Finn, hay alguien aquí y no parece ser algo bueno – termino de hablar para dirigir su mirada hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la entrada del bosque, un poco alejada de donde ellos se encontraba, esperando a que esa presencia apareciera.

-¿Qué?, a que te refieres Marceline yo no veo nada- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una extraña sombra aparecía en frente de ellos y se disponía a atacarlos con golpe directo y potente de su puño, que si no hubiera sido porque la inmortal lo jalo lejos de su atacante no hubiera salido bien parado de ese golpe que quebró parte de la roca en la que estaban sentados.

-Diablos eso estuvo cerca, ¿Finn te encuentras bien? – pregunto la peli negra, viendo al muchacho que se veía molesto por quien lo había atacado.

-Si estoy bien...ese maldito casi me atrapa, pero no le ira nada bien ahora – mascullo con enfado y coraje, al momento de desenfundar su espada de sangre de demonio y prepararse para atacar a esa extraña sombra que se acercaba a ellos.

En el momento en que la desconocida figura se acercaba a ellos, poco a poco la sombra fue tomando forma en un ser que jamás habían visto, aunque a la vampiresa se le hacía algo familiar esa criatura de piel pálida, ropajes negros algo destrozados, cabello oscuro , de ojos rojos, con garras y colmillos como lo de una bestia sanguinaria y malvada, que con gran agilidad se puso en frente de estos dos e intento propinarle otro golpe con sus afiladas garras, al momento en que el rubio reaccionaba y se ponía frente a el, deteniendo su ataque con su espada, para luego mirarlo con odio y decirle:

-Esta vez no te me escaparas maldito, no sabes con quien te metiste – decía en tono amenazante, en el momento de empujar a la criatura hacia atrás y encajarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que retrocediera aún más, en el instante en que el joven hablaba – Esta cosa parece peligrosa Marcy, dime¿ has visto algo como eso? – le preguntaba, mientras veía como su oponente se levantaba y gritaba con rabia para luego correr en dirección a estos dos.

-No, nunca había visto algo como esto…pero por alguna razón se me hace muy familiar, como si hubiera visto algo parecido en otra parte – respondía la mujer, en el momento de esquivar el ataque de aquella bestia y hacer aparecer su bajo-hacha para asestarle un corte profundo en el hombro izquierdo , haciendo que la criatura comenzara a sangrar y gritar de dolor mientras la morena sonreía victoriosa al pensar que había derrotado a ese extraño ser, pero de un momento a otro su oponente empezó a reír como malicia mientras una sonrisa siniestra y grotesca, al momento en que la herida que le habían hecho en el hombro comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente hasta regenerarse por completo dejando asombrados al humano y la inmortal.

-Pero que rayos es esta cosa – decía el rubio, en el instante en que la bestia se abalanzaba con ira y furia a la vampiresa, que esquivaba los ataques de la criatura he intentado alejarse de él volando con agilidad, pero la bestia fue más rápida que ella y la tomo de una de sus piernas haciendo que se estrellara con fuerza contra el suelo al momento en que este se acercaba a ella para volver a golpearla, pero en ese momento siendo detenido por la espada del héroe que evito que se acercara a la morena, que aún estaba en el suelo, mientras el joven le decía – Créeme acabas de cometer un gran error maldito estúpido – mascullo furioso y molesto, al momento de propinarle una patada para luego dirigirse hacia él y asestarle algunos cortes con su espada en los brazos y abdomen, pero la bestia ni se inmutaba solo sonreía con maldad, para luego golpearlo en una rápida acción con sus grandes y afiladas garras en la zona del pecho y parte de su hombro derecho, rasgando un poco sus ropas y provocándoles algunos cortes poco profundos, y en ese momento aprovechando el descuido del humano para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose a duras penas con su espada, y luego darle una brutal patada haciendo que callera malherido sobre los vestigios de la gran roca que quedaban.

Cuando la criatura se dirigía a darle el golpe de gracia al rubio, la vampiresa apareció dándole un fuerte y brutal golpe con su bajo-hacha, enviándolo lejos del chico y cayendo cerca de la entrada del bosque y quedando algo mareado por la caída, al momento en que la peli negra lo tomaba con rabia y ferocidad del cuello, acorralándolo sobre unos de los arboles a medio caer que habían en el lugar, mientras esta le decía:

-¡LAMENTARAS HABER HECHO ESO, ESTUPIDA BESTIA! – grito iracunda la mujer, mientras hacia su agarre más fuerte, clavando profundamente sus afiladas uñas sobre la piel de la garganta de la criatura, y lo miraba con odio, con sus ojos encendidos en un rojo intenso y demoniaco, en el momento en que su oponente intentaba zafarse del agarre de la morena y dejando ver en unos de esos forcejeos unas peculiares marcas de mordeduras en su cuello, que asombraron e intrigaron a la inmortal – Pero que, ¿acaso eres un vampiro? …no, no te pareces del todo a uno, ¿entonces qué demonios eres? – decía la vampira con curiosidad y desconcierto, y sin percatarse que en ese momento aquella extraña bestia había sacado debajo de sus ropajes negros una daga platinada y en un ágil movimiento hiriendo a la peli negra en su hombro derecho, clavándola con profundidad, provocando que esta se quejara de dolor, mientras la criatura sonreía triunfante y aventaba a la mujer lejos de él.

La morena cayó fuertemente al suelo, mientras aún continuaba quejándose de dolor y en un brusco y rápido movimiento arrancaba el arma de su hombro, dejando escapar un pequeño grito de dolor, y viendo la daga que tenía en su mano era plata, dejándola aún más asombrada pensando que esa bestia tenía intenciones de asesinarla con esta cosa. Mientras la mujer seguía impresionada por su descubrimiento, la terrible criatura se acercó con rapidez a donde estaba la vampiresa, dispuesto a acabar con ella, dirigiendo sus grandes garras hacia esta, que reacciono tarde y sin poder defenderse, ya que su bajo-hacha había quedado tirado en donde estaba anteriormente y sin posibilidad de atráelo hacia ella, solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el brutal golpe de ese monstruo, pero en ese momento una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos:

-Sabes no te desharás tan fácilmente de mi estúpido – decía el humano con determinación y firmeza, estando parado cerca de la vampiresa, con su espada en mano, con las heridas en la zona afectada, un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca y sus ropas manchadas de la tierra de la caída anterior – Elegiste a los oponentes equivocados ¡porque no saldrás vivo de esta! – dijo este con molestia y furia, al momento en que corría con agilidad hacia donde se encontraba la criatura y encajarle un certero golpe en el rostro, alejándolo un poco de la morena – Marcy ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado el muchacho al ver la herida en el hombro de la mujer que parecía dolerle bastante.

-S-Si Finn estoy bien – respondía esta, al momento en que veía a la bestia queriendo derribar al chico, y esta le advertía de ello - ¡Finn cuidado! – dijo está alarmada y en voz alta, en el instante en que el monstruo se disponía a atacar al héroe, que con destreza esquivo su ataque y le propino una fuerte patada a la criatura, que intentaba levantarse pero el joven asesto otro duro golpe, alejándolo así de ellos, al momento en que la inmortal le decía - ¡Finn, esa cosa es un ser oscuro, una criatura del inframundo!,¡la forma más rápida de deshacerse de él es con esto! – termino de hablar la peli negra, para luego arrojarle la daga que tenía en sus manos al chico, que en ese momento no lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso a acabar con la bestia, que intentaba incorporarse pero el rubio evito eso lanzándole su espada con fuerza y haciendo que se incrustara en su hombro y luego en el árbol a medio caer que había en el lugar, dejándolo parcialmente inmovilizado, mientras el chico se acercaba con rapidez a su oponente.

La criatura intento liberarse de la espada que lo tenía inmovilizado, pero en ese momento el héroe que ya estaba frete a él, le asesto una brutal y fuerte estocada a la bestia en el pecho, clavando la daga con profundidad, al instante en que el monstruo chillaba y se retorcía de dolor, para luego de unos minutos dejara de moverse completamente y unas extrañas marcas rojas empezará a brilla en su cuerpo y este comenzara a desaparecer en forma de cenizas, dejando la daga ensangrentada en el suelo y aun humano intrigado por lo que había pasado, en el momento en que la inmortal se acercara a él y dijera:

-Finn ¿estás bien? – le decía con cierta preocupación por el rubio.

-S-Si Marcy esto bien… ¿qué rayos era esa cosa? – hablaba este desconcertado por lo que había pasado.

-No lo sé Finn, lo único que sé es que era una criatura del inframundo y que su objetivo era yo – le decía la mujer con seriedad y firmeza, al momento en que el chico la mirada asombrado por lo que decía –esa daga que te di, es una daga de plata, un metal muy letal para seres como yo…y no creo que haya traído esa arma consigo para protección si también era peligrosa para esa cosa – terminaba de hablar la vampiresa, en el instante en que se tomaba el hombro y hacia una mueca de dolor, preocupando al humano.

-Marcy – decía este, en el momento de tomar a la morena de su hombro sano para evitar que cayera o se desplomara al piso – Marcy tú no estás bien, déjame ayudarte – hablaba el joven, intentando ayudar a la peli negra, pero esta rápidamente se reincorporo y le dijo.

-No te preocupes héroe, estaré bien, no fue una herida grave pero si duele un poco – le decía esta con tranquilidad y mirándolo de la misma manera para serenar al muchacho – no te preocupes el muy idiota no necesitaría más que eso para eliminar a la reina de los vampiros – hablo esta con confianza y una pequeña sonrisa de determinación en sus labios.

-Está bien pero déjame ayudarte a llevarte a casa – dijo este, en el momento de guardar su espada, tomar el bajo-hacha de la morena con una de sus manos y hacer que la mujer se apoyara en su hombro para luego empezar a caminar de regreso al hogar de la inmortal, que tuvo que resignarse a recibir la ayuda del rubio.

-Parece que no poder hacerte cambiar de parecer héroe…eres un cabeza dura – le dijo la peli negra con cierta burla y resignación, mientras regresaban con dirección a su casa.

-Sabes que no te dejaría así…y tú también lo eres Marceline – respondió con calma, mientras continuaba con su caminata.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora ya se encontraban dentro de la cueva en donde se encontraba la casa de la morena, al momento en que comenzaba a amanecer en las tierras de Ooo y estos llegaban a la entrada del hogar. Acto seguido la vampira abrió la puerta de la casa, para luego recibir su bajo-hacha de manos del chico y decirle:

-Bueno fue una aventura emocionante después de todo – decía esta con alegría e ironía y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios –fue una gran aventura nocturna héroe, la pase muy bien…pero es hora que vayas a descansar y a curar esas heridas al igual que yo, así que nos veremos luego Finn.

-Si Marcy tienes razón, es mejor que vayamos a descansar…espero que estés bien – dijo con cierta preocupación por su "amiga" – Nos veremos luego Marcy.

-Nos vemos luego héroe – le decía al momento de besar suave y tiernamente su mejilla, dejando al rubio algo sonrojado y apenado.

-A-Adiós – le dijo este, para luego caminar en dirección a la salida de la cueva.

-Te quiero pequeño tonto – murmuro esta con afecto y felicidad, al momento en que se disponía a entrar a su casa y sin darse cuenta que el humano había volteado para darle una última mirada a la vampiresa mientras decía.

-Te quiero Marcy - dijo el joven con sinceridad y cariño en sus palabras, para luego disponerse a regresar a su hogar a descansar un poco de la gran noche que había pasado junto a la peli negra.

Sin saberlo estos dos "amigos" se habían profesado sus primeras palabras de afecto y cariño en secreto, luego de la emocionante noche que habían pasado juntos y de los acontecimientos antes ocurridos de manera accidental pero a la vez deseada que sucediera de alguna manera por los dos y sintiendo que cada vez su aprecio hacia el otro terminaba de ser una más que mera amistada para para transformarse de a poco en algo más fuerte y real…pero algo si estaba claro con lo ocurrido aquella noche y era que alguien pretendía eliminar a la vampiresa por alguna razón…pero solo sería el comienzo una advertencia de un peligro aún mayor que se escondía en las sombras, esperando a atacar de vuelta.

Holaa otra vez! Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic, que bueno parece que gusto Jejeje xD….ahora vendrá partes más interesantes con un pequeño giro en la trama que pondrá a prueba el amor de estos dos al igual que sus vidas jeje ¿Qué será lo que pasara?, bueno eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo.

Sin más que decirles espero sea de su agrado este capítulo y nos veremos luego.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
